La Rédemption
by Alfgard
Summary: Comment le sacrifice de plusieurs personnes ont changé Drago Malefoy !
1. Mission de Sauvetage

**Cet épisode est un cross-over  
avec une autre de mes FF : "L'Ordre du Loup Gris"**

**Chapitre 1 : Mission de Sauvetage**

_Elle courait, courait sans relâcher sa tension. Guillaume venait de lui envoyer un message. On lui donnait une mission de sauvetage. La forêt de Paimpont grouillait de vie. C'était aussi la forêt française où la magie était la plus puissante, surtout l'ancienne magie. Son autre frère, Quentin, avait envoyé un message à leur chef pour indiquer que Voldemort se trouvait dans cette forêt où il tenait un Conseil avec l'arrière-garde._

_La louve grise qu'elle était regrettait de n'être pas plus rapide. Son loup blanc la suivait de très près. Elle vit alors la marque des ténèbres dans le ciel, ce n'était pas une simple réunion, on y donnait la mort. Tout en courant, des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine, elle allait devoir affronter la mort peut être._

_Après quelques centaines de mètres, ils virent toute une assemblée de mangemorts ainsi que les loups-garous de "l'Arrière-Garde". Le duo se cacha derrière un immense chêne. De nombreux loups et loups-garous grognaient et marchaient de long en large derrière la grande silhouette noire. Le maléfique sorcier qu'était Voldemort ricanait bruyamment en regardant la silhouette à ses pieds._

- J'ai tué cet imbécile incompétent, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'en faire autant avec vous trois dit-il.

- Tu as besoin de nous ! _rétorqua Severus Rogue_

- De vous ? De toi peut être encore mais pas de ce jeune imbécile tout aussi incompétent _reprit le Lord noir en envoyant voler d'un coup de baguette le corps de Lucius Malefoy dont la magnifique chevelure était couverte de sang._ Ni même de cette pleurnicheuse… AVADA KEDAVRA !

_A ces mots, Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, s'écroula au sol. Son fils, Drago, se mit à hurler de chagrin et de rage. Autant la mort de son père l'avait plus soulagé que chagriné, celle de sa mère était un déchirement. L'ex-professeur Rogue regardait le jeune homme puis son Maître. Une nouvelle fois, Voldemort ricana de plaisir en rejetant sa tête en arrière._

_A cet instant-là, Ayla envoya un message télépathique au Legilimens qu'était Rogue : "Ne bougez pas, je suis là pour sauver le jeune Malefoy. Continuez votre mission et bon courage."_

_Tout à sa joie mauvaise, le seigneur des mangemorts ne vit pas Drago prendre sa baguette pour s'attaquer à l'assassin de sa mère mais son sixième sens l'en avertit assez vite pour contrer un AVADA KEDAVRA par un EXPELLIARMUS… Drago vola de plusieurs mètres et tomba lourdement sur le dos._

- Pauvre fou… _dit Rogue_

- Sale petit présomptueux, comment croyais-tu me vaincre quand tu as des pouvoirs si inférieurs à Potter et que lui est le seul à pouvoir me vaincre ? _ironisa Voldemort_

- Vous avez tué ma mère, salaud !

- J'ai tué la mère de tellement de gens, pffff… Bon, maintenant à ton tour. AVA…..

_Au même moment, deux silhouettes lupines se mirent à sauter devant le jeune homme, pour le protéger du Sort Mortel. Il les atteignit tous les trois les faisant atterrir à une bonne cinquantaine de mètre, leurs membres emmêlés. Ayla sous le coup du sort s'était retransformée en humaine._

- Rogue, va voir s'ils sont morts ! _hurla Voldemort_

- Bien Maître...

_Il marcha rapidement vers les trois corps. Il tâta le pouls de Drago, puis d'Ayla et enfin celui de l'immense loup blanc. Puis repartit vers le mage noir._

- Ils sont tous les trois morts. Vous venez de tuer un membre de l'Ordre du Loup Gris…

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle cela… Bien, voilà une bonne chose de faite… Mes chers serviteurs de "l'Arrière-Garde"… continuez votre travail… Quant à moi et mes mangemorts, nous repartons en Angleterre.

_Sans dire un mot, ils transplanèrent tous vers leurs QG respectifs_

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Drago se réveilla engourdit. Il n'était pas mort. Il avait un corps sur lui, une femme brune qui avait la main sur un immense loup blanc à leurs côtés. C'était eux qui l'avaient sauvé. Il se releva puis alla voir le corps de sa mère… Elle était vraiment morte. Il entendit gémir la femme brune et s'agenouilla à lui. Elle frissonnait et bredouillait comme elle si était saisie d'une forte fièvre._

- Madame, madame, réveillez-vous

- Hhhuumm

- Madame, il faut vous réveiller, nous devons partir…

- Hein ? _elle ouvrit les yeux sur lui et se mit à claquer des dents_, cela ne va pas… dit-elle le regard fiévreux

- Qu'avez-vous ?

- Neineinneigge, Nei-ge, iiiilll est mmmmmmort ?

- Qui ? Ah le loup ? Oui, il est mort !

- Jejeejjeje comcomcomprends alors… _elle inspira fortement pour se calmer…_ JE VAIS MOURIR SANS MON COMPAGNON DE ROUTE, nous sommes liés… _après avoir lancé cette tirade, elle ressentit une très grande fatigue_.

- Mais que faisons-nous…

- Emmmmèènnenes-moi à l'Ordre du Loup Gris…

- Mais où sont-ils ?

- C'est vrai… tu ne sais pas… Alors à l'Ordre du Phoenix…

- A Poudlard ?

- Oui, c'est un début… tu sais transplaner ?

- Un peu…

- Emmènes-moi, je n'ai plus la Force de rien…

_Là-dessus, le jeune homme alla recherche sa baguette et s'asseya à nouveau auprès de la femme. Il lui prit la main et ferma les yeux. Et pour la première fois, il réussit un transplanage._


	2. Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Poudlard**

Le POP d'un transplanage.

La Grande Entrée de Poudlard !!! 3 semaines, oui, cela fait déjà 3 semaines que je suis parti d'ici en courant. J'ai l'impression que cela fait 3 ans, tant ma fuite m'a parue longue ! Aah ma sauveuse se réveille.

- Vous allez bien !

- Mmumm, tant que je n'aurais pas un nouveau compagnon de route…

- Il faut que nous entrions dans Poudlard.

- Et alors ?

- Je suis parti avec les mangemorts après l'assassinat du Professeur Dumbledore !

- Illls sasaveuut que c'est, que c'est…. Humpf… Severus Rogue quiiii a lancééé le sssort…

- De toute façon, peu importe, il faut vous sauver…

- Merci, Drago…

- De rien, Ma Sauveuse…

Bon maintenant, il faut que je rentre… La grille est fermée mais peut être il reste au moins Rusard.

Drago sonna à la barrière. Quelques minutes plus tard, il vit alors arriver Rusard, au loin, il vit la grande et fine silhouette du Professeur Mc Gonagall qui se tenait en haut des marches du perron.

- Le Directeur Mc Gonagall vous attend..

Drago le suivit sans dire un mot en soutenant Ayla la femme-loup qui s'affaiblissait de plus en plus. Minerva Mc Gonagall se précipita alors vers eux.

- Ayla, dans quel état êtes-vous ? Je vais vous aider Drago !

- Ce n'est pas de refus… professeur

Ils montèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie où les attendaient déjà Mme Pomfresh. Ils allongèrent Ayla sur un des lits. Elle frissonnait fortement. Drago lui mit la main sur le front et chuchota à son oreille : "Ayla, il faut vous battre, vous êtes à Poudlard, on va vous guérir. Je ferais tout mon possible pour que vous guérissiez." Il l'embrassa sur le front et se recula.

- Professeur, elle va guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Mme Pomfresh va déjà lui donner une potion revigorante. Alors, dis-moi que fais-tu ici avec elle.

-Depuis que Rogue m'a emmené de Poudlard, je ne fais que fuir… Lord Voldemort était très en colère que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer le Professeur Dumbledore et que pour me "sauver", Rogue l'ait fait à ma place et ait "perdu" son poste de professeur. Vous ne le saviez pas mais ma mère lui a demandé de faire le Serment Inviolable de m'empêcher de mourir. Donc ma mère et moi fuyions le seigneur noir aidés par Rogue. Après 3 semaines, nous l'attendions en France, en Bretagne pour qu'il nous emmène dans une autre cachette. "L'Arrière-Garde" nous a retrouvés et a averti Lord Voldemort. Mon père était là ! Sous nos yeux, il le tua puis ce fut le tour de ma mère. Au moment où c'était à moi de mourir, j'ai vu deux silhouettes de loups sauter devant moi et nous avons prit tous trois l'impact d'un Avada Kedavra. Je me suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard et j'ai trouvé un des loups morts et cette femme. Voilà.

- Tu as beaucoup changé Drago…

- J'ai beaucoup plus appris en trois semaines que pendant toute ma vie, sur moi, sur ma famille. Voir deux personnes mourir pour avoir voulu me protéger m'a effectivement beaucoup touché…

- Bien, je peux te confier Ayla ?

- BIEN SUR !

Minerva regarda le jeune homme en penchant la tête. Oui, il avait beaucoup changé.


	3. Animagus Génétique

**Chapitre 3 : Animagus Génétique**

Ayla se mit à gémir. Oh, comme j'ai froid. Ses dents se mirent à claquer et tout son corps se mit à frissonner. mais… qui me tient la main ? Elle ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Elle vit alors le jeune Drago lui tenant la main. Quand il la vit réveillée, il lui souria.

- Vous voilà sortie de votre inconscience ?

- C'était donc vous qui me tenait la main…

- Oui, je veille sur vous…

Ils entendirent alors des bruits de talons. Le professeur était accompagné d'un homme de très haute taille avec une carrure impressionnante. Il était lui-même accompagné par un loup brun très athlétique. Le personnage avait l'air âgé, il avait une tignasse complètement blanche. Drago était impressionné surtout lorsqu'il vit Ayla et fronça les sourcils.

- Ayla, mon ange…

- Mon oncle…

- Drago, _intervint Minerva_, je vous présente Guillaume des Fontaines, ancien Ministre de la Magie de France. C'est l'oncle paternel d'Ayla. Guillaume, je te présente Drago Malefoy, c'est lui qui vient de nous ramener votre nièce.

Malefoy… ne seriez-vous un membre de la famille de Lucius Malefoy, un mangemort ?

- J'étais son fils mais je ne suis pas un mangemort.

- Cela nous verrons bien, il faudra nous le prouver !

- Il m'est devenu impossible de servir cet être maléfique…

- Oui, oui, je veux bien vous croire mais revenons à ce qui m'amène ici… Ayla ?

- Mmmm, oui ?

- Où est Neige ?

- A Paimpont !

- Tu sais que nous devons le ramener !

- Dradradrrra… go… sait où il se trouve !

- Oui, je sais…

- Allez le chercher !

- Si vous le pouvez, _dit Minerva_ profitez-en pour ramener aussi les corps de vos parents !

- Oui, j'y vais mais ma priorité sera de ramener Neige, surtout si son corps doit servir à sauver Ayla, c'est cela ?

- Oui, nous avons besoin de son corps pour la "soigner"_affirma Guillaume en opinant de la tête._

_Drago partit en courant à toute vitesse. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour revenir avec Neige et Narcissa. Il avait dédaigné le corps de son père. Alors que Guillaume commençait à préparer potions et sortilèges, Minerva décida de lui poser des questions._

- Dîtes-moi, où en est votre famille dans ses recherches ?

- Cela n'avance pas beaucoup… pourtant les triplés travaillent dessus depuis quinze ans déjà

- Quand on voit ce qui arrive à ta nièce, je comprends que vous devez tous rager

- Il est temps que nous enlevions ce boulet à notre cheville…

- Le pire c'est que ce devait être une bénédiction et c'est devenu une malédiction… _reprit la Directrice_

- Nos ancêtres voulaient être plus proche de leurs frères-loups…

_Drago écoutait leur conversation et ne comprenait pas mots. Minerva l'avait bien remarqué et reprit à nouveau la parole._

- Guillaume, pourriez-vous expliquer à Drago le problème de votre famille ?

- Aaah, il se pose des questions ?

- Oui… Ayla m'a parlé de compagnon de route…

- Cela tient à notre plus lointaine ancêtre, Lyanne fille de Santerix, elle était animagus, son animagus était une louve. Elle détestait vivre parmi les humains et passait son temps parmi une meute de loups qui vivait en pays armoricain. Un jour, elle procréa avec un loup. Elle eut un enfant métis mais profondément humain Seahn. Depuis lors, tous les Fontaines sont devenus des Animagus Génétiques, ils sont tous des loups. Il existe beaucoup de familles qui ont cette "particularité". Ces familles sont toutes des utilisatrices de l'ancienne magie et vivent principalement dans des régions de l'Europe encore très ancrées dans les croyances celtiques.

- Tous les Animagus Génétiques ont des compagnons de route ?

- Non ce n'est lié qu'à notre famille… un jour, Padraic, un des arrières-petits-fils de Seahn, voulu que sa famille garde des liens forts avec les loups !!! Il créa un sort très puissant, un sort définitif pour lequel il n'a pas créé de contre-sort. Ainsi, chaque fois, qu'un bébé de la famille des Fontaines naissait on devait rapidement lui trouver un louveteau pour compagnon de route… Ensuite, lorsque le loup meurt, le plus souvent de vieillesse, on doit refaire la Cérémonie du Lien. Là, Neige est mort de mort violente et c'est la pire façon, souvent le sorcier ne survit pas ! Depuis quinze ans, mes cousins, Matthieu, Matthias et Matthéo font des recherches de toutes sortes pour nous trouver le moyen de "rompre" le lien avec nos compagnons de route. Voilà, c'est la fin de l'histoire. Maintenant, je vais commencer la Cérémonie.

- Ayla… qui veux tu comme gardien du Lien ?

- Drago, veux-tu garder mon lien ?

- Je veux bien mais que dois-je faire ?

- Tu dois mettre tes mains en coupes au-dessus des deux corps ! Tu as compris ?

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas débile !

- Drago !!! _répliqua Minerva_

- Minerva, il n'y a pas de problème… continuons…

Guillaume prit une potion qu'il fit couler sur Ayla et Neige. Puis avec sa baguette, il commença son incantation : LIGARE AD LUPUS !


	4. Cérémonie du Lien

**Chapitre 4 : Cérémonie du "Lien"**

LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS. Une boule de lumière verte sortit alors de chacun des corps de Neige et d'Ayla. Elles montèrent à plus d'un mètre en hauteur. Puis, elles se foncèrent dessus et provoquèrent une pluie d'étincelles vertes. Une nouvelle boule plus grosse redescendit et atterrit dans les mains de Drago. Tout d'un coup, le corps de Neige disparut dans un nuage de fumée verte foncée.

- Maintenant Drago, tu dois sortir et suivre la lumière, as-tu un balai ?

- Noonnn !

- Ce n'est pas grave, prends le mien, tu me le ramèneras…

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu suivra la boule et elle t'emmènera vers le nouveau compagnon de route d'Ayla. N'oublies pas, Drago, que tu es le Gardien du Lien ! S'il est volé, détruit ou que tu le perdes de vue, Ayla mourra.

- Je ne le perdrais pas, je le promets.

Le jeune serpentard quitta alors l'infirmerie. Arrivé à la grille de l'école, il vit la boule verte s'élever de plus en plus. Il monta sur le balai et s'éleva lui aussi dans les airs. Le "Lien" commença alors à se déplacer vers le Nord et se mit à accélérer. Drago du alors se cramponner fortement à son balai et coursa la boule. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il suivait ce "maudit" Lien. Mais pourquoi, je me suis embarqué là-dedans ? Ce n'est pas plus intelligent que de vouloir être un mangemort ! Il referma sa robe de sorcier qui ne le réchauffa guère. Il vit alors obliquer vers l'Est. Grrr, ce fichu Lien va en Ecosse !. Après une bonne heure de vol, la boule amorça une descente vers une forêt épaisse. Elle ralentit alors sa vitesse. Drago lui collait au train et ralentit aussi. Tout près du sol, il y posa le pied. Il sentit l'odeur boisée des feuilles qui tapissait la forêt. Il commença à s'enfoncer dans les fourrés éclairés par la couleur verdâtre et lumineuse du Lien. Après quelques minutes de marche, il vit une sombre silhouette galoper vers lui. C'était un loup Noir… énorme… encore plus que Neige ne l'était. Le loup s'arrêta, le Lien s'arrêta au dessus et Drago se rapprocha des deux. L'animal s'assit et regarda le jeune homme. La boule enfla et grossit puis devient tellement lumineuse que Drago ne pouvait plus la regarder. Elle descendit sur le loup et l'enveloppa. Il disparut une fraction de seconde et réapparut. Il se releva et vint lécher la main du sorcier. Drago s'accroupit, il toucha le loup et transplana devant la grille de Poudlard. Les deux compagnons coururent vers l'Infirmerie.

Une fois arrivé, le loup s'avança vers le lit où gisait Ayla… Elle était pâle très pâle… Drago prit conscience que la Cérémonie l'avait plongée dans le coma. Guillaume regarda le loup et dit : "Wingardium Leviosa" et l'animal fut élevé jusque sur le corps de sa future compagne de route. LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS, LIGARE AD LUPUS. Une petite boule verte sortit du loup noir et entra dans Ayla. Les nouveaux compagnons furent enveloppés d'un halo vert. Quand il disparut, la jeune femme se mit inspirer bruyamment de l'air comme un noyé recherchant de l'air. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes.

- Bonjour, tout le monde… me voilà revenue du monde des morts…

- Doucement, mon ange, tu sais qu'il faut un peu de temps…

- Oui, oui, je sais…

- Bien, je m'en vais, Minerva, je vous la confie…

- N'ayez crainte, je vais l'emmener au QG de l'Ordre…

- Vous y emmenez le jeune Malefoy ?

- Oui, il semble avoir rejeté en bloc les forces du Mal !

- C'est vous qui voyez !

Là-dessus, il enlaça sa nièce avec affection et l'embrassa sur les joues. Il reprit son balai à Drago, salua l'assemblée et s'envola sur son balai.


	5. Conflit au Square Grimmaurd

**Chapitre 9 : Conflit au Square Grimmaurd**

Quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur sa joue… c'était son nouveau compagnon, Schwarz, qui lui lécher la joue. C'est alors qu'elle entendit un vacarme qui venait d'en bas. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela où elle se trouvait. Elle était au Square Grimmaurd. Et un tintamarre sans limite régnait au rez-de-chaussée. Elle entendit des cris et des sortilèges fuser. Des mots détestables furent hurlés : "sang de bourbe", "sale moldue", "Drago, sale fouine". Le jeune Malefoy avait des problèmes. Elle prit sa baguette pour s'habiller et sortit avec Schwarz et se transformer en louve.

Harry, Ron et Hermione affrontaient Drago qui se trouvait contre un mur de la salle à manger. Ils venaient du "Terrier" et avaient la mauvaise surprise de tomber sur le serpentard. Tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix essayaient de calmer les jeunes gens qui sous le coup de la colère s'envoyaient sorts après sorts. La colère et le chagrin étaient très forts chez Harry, il ne pouvait oublier que Drago était présent lors de l'assassinat du professeur Dumbledore.

Harry commença alors un sortilège impardonnable : "AVADA…". C'est alors que surgirent l'immense silhouette d'un loup noir et celle plus élancée d'une louve grise. Les jeunes gryffondors eurent à peine le temps de réagir que la louve enserra Harry à la gorge et le mâle, de ses immenses pattes noires, plaqua au mur Hermione et Ron qui se sentirent comme paralysés face au monstrueux animal.

Minerva Mc Gonagall s'approcha de la louve et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ayla… laissez Harry tranquille

La louve se retourna et grogna.

- Voyons, Ayla, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? _Reprit Mc Gonagall_

C'est alors que l'animagus génétique reprit sa forme humaine.

- Il allait tuer Drago

- Oui, Saint Potter allait me lancer l'Avada Kedavra… _répondit Drago_

- Tu l'as attaqué avant lui, _cria Hermione toujours retenue par Schwarz_

- Il m'a insulté et m'a traité de fouine, Sale Sang-de-bourbe ! _Hurla Drago_

- DRAGO, _tonna Ayla_….

Tous le monde se tourna vers elle car elle avait la prit la voix de stentor du défunt Dumbledore.

- Drago, reprit-elle, je ne comprends, ces mots, ces insultes, ce n'est pas toi !

- Que savez-vous de moi ? Et si c'était moi justement !

- Non, j'ai appris à te connaître et ce que nous avons vécu ensemble m'a prouvé que tu as un bon fond… Certes de nombreux défauts sont encore enfouis dans ton caractère mais une bonne âme trouve toujours la voie du Bien… Et je sais que tu es en train de la suivre…

- Ayla, nous nous détestons depuis des années, grimaça le jeune homme…

- Et bien, je vais régler cela !

Elle prit sa baguette et la dirigea sur Drago : "INSULTARE NO, CREARE PER AYLA, INSULTARE NO". De sa baguette surgit un filet de lumière violette qui entoura le jeune serpentard.

- Voilà, jeune Harry, il ne vous insultera plus, SCHWARZ, laisse ces jeunes gens..

Le loup noir la regarda déçu et retomba sur ses quatre pattes. Minerva s'approcha alors d'Ayla et lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

- Ayla, je vois que vous avez bien récupéré !

- Comme toujours...

- Bon… Asseyons-nous tous…

Là-dessus, tous le monde s'asseya autour de la grande table. Par hasard, Drago se retrouva assis entre Ayla et Hermione. Cette dernière le dévisagea. Il se retourna vers elle, prêt à lancer une cinglante insulte et sortir alors de petites étincelles violettes. Il serra des poings de rage quand il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il raidit son dos et regarda droit devant lui. Il remarqua alors le manège de Ginny Weasley. Tudieu ! Même mentalement, je ne peux plus insulter personne. Donc, Ginny Weasley regardait avec un amour débordant Harry Potter et l'on pouvait lire un profond chagrin dans ses yeux… Le pire c'est qu'il vit que Tonks faisait de même avec Remus. Beuurk, tout cet amour. A ce moment, il entendit un léger soupir de la part de sa voisine. Il se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle aussi regardait amoureusement quelqu'un : Ron. Il se prit alors le visage dans la main en secouant la tête mais où était-il tombé ?


	6. Entraînement drastique

**Chapitre 6 : Entraînement Drastique**

Depuis deux jours, Drago errait comme une âme en peine au n° 12 du Square Grimmaud. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient étonnés de cette attitude chez le jeune serpentard. La mort de sa mère et le départ d'Ayla le rendaient malheureux, attitude nouvelle chez lui. Alors qu'il ruminait sur son destin, Remus vint le chercher dans sa chambre.

- Viens Drago, nous devons nous occuper de toi !

- Bien professeur !

Ils descendirent les escaliers et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Drago pu y découvrir Harry et ses amis ainsi que Tonks et Maugrey Fol Œil. Il était intimidé car il allait devoir entretenir avec eux des relations radicalement différentes et jamais il n'avait eut ce genre de relation avec d'autres personnes. Que connaissait-il vraiment ? Les rapports de force avec son père, la domination sur ces vieux camarades Crabbe et Goyle, le houspillage contre Pansy, la haine contre Potter et ses amis Gryffondors, l'obséquiosité avec Rogue, le mépris contre l'ensemble des autres professeurs et la peur face à Voldemort n'étaient pas des sentiments ni très louables ni très "ordinaires". Il rencontra le regard meurtrier de Harry et comme c'était devenue son habitude, il ne put l'insulter ni verbalement ni mentalement et c'était une grande frustration. Harry pinça des lèvres lorsqu'il entra.

- Alors la fouine, on nous rejoint !

- Cela t'es facile Potter de m'insulter tout en sachant que je ne pourrais pas répliquer… très courageux pour un gryffondor…

- Malefoy, si on ne me l'avait pas interdit, je t'aurais déjà tué !

- Drago, Harry, taisez-vous ! _Grogna Remus_, je ne vous aie pas réuni pour que vous vous bagarriez

- Et pourquoi ? _répondit insolemment Harry_

- Parce que la Directrice Mc Gonagal souhaite, Harry, que tu formes Drago au combat !

- Quoi ? Non, il n'en est pas question !

Drago se mit à sourire, ravi de ce retournement de situation.

- Harry, Drago n'a pas votre niveau et comme il nous a rejoint, il faut le former !

- Jamais, il se débrouillera et puis vous n'avez qu'à le faire vous-même !

- Voyons, Harry, tu connais nos obligations !

- J'm'en fiche ! Débrouillez-vous ! Il n'est pas question que j'aide cette graine de mangemorts !

- Ouais, Potter, comme cela tu sera directement responsable si je me fais tuer par ton copain Voldie…

- Grrrr Malefoy, ferme ta grande bouche !

- Harry, tu me déçois beaucoup, oui beaucoup, _dit Remus en secouant de la tête_

Ce fut une heure plus tard qu'apparut la Directrice Minerva Mc Gonagall. Drago était retourné dans sa chambre et s'était mit à lire un traité sur les sortilèges que Tonks lui avait conseillé de lire. Pendant ce temps-là, Harry avait continué à ruminer la demande que lui avait fait Remus. Avec ses deux amis, ils étaient dans la cuisine en train de boire une bière au beurre. Ils relevèrent la tête quand la vieille dame entra dans la pièce. Elle s'asseya face à lui, se servit un verre et le regarda en souriant.

- Allons Harry, je sais que Albus te manque ainsi que ses conseils et ses consignes. Cela te déplait-il d'écouter les nôtres ?

- Non, professeur mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est Drago Malefoy !

- Je sais mais il a changé ! Ne l'en crois-tu pas capable ?

- Je ne sais pas !

- Crois-moi, d'avoir vu ses parents mourir l'a beaucoup changé ! D'avoir vu une inconnue mettre sa vie en danger pour le sauver, cela aussi l'a changé !

- Oui, je pense que cela a pu le changer mais pas au point de nous suivre.

- En es-tu sur ? Moi, je l'ai vu s'occuper d'Ayla, de prendre soin d'elle, de s'occuper de son "Lien" !

- Son "Lien" ?

Elle lui raconta succinctement le sort du "Lien". Hermione semblait fascinée. Elle raconta aussi le rôle de Drago dans la Cérémonie du Lien d'Ayla. Hermione interrogea alors son professeur de métamorphose.

- Dîtes-moi, professeur, c'est de l'ancienne magie ?

- Oui, Hermione.

- Ouahhh… je croyais que plus personne ne la pratiquait en Europe…

- Si pourtant et surtout les familles d'animagus génétiques, comme les Fontaines et les Kergorlay en France, les O'Neill en Irlande, les Mac Douglas et les Wallace en Ecosse, les Sven en Suède et quelques autres dont j'ai oublié les noms !

- Et bien, il faudrait que je trouve un livre là-dessus !

- Hermione… _gémit Ron_

- Alors Harry... me promets tu d'y réfléchir ?

- D'accord, j'y réfléchirai.

Le lendemain alors que Hermione lisait un livre titré "Animagus Génétiques, héritiers de l'Ancienne Magie ?" qu'elle avait déniché au Chemin de Traverse, Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs. C'est ce moment-là que choisir Molly Weasley et sa fille pour arriver. Pendant que sa mère partit dans la cuisine préparer le prochain repas, Ginny arriva derrière Harry et l'enlaça amoureusement. Ron et Hermione les dévisagèrent. Harry se leva brutalement, fit tomber sa chaise et bouscula Ginny

- GINNY !

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit que tant Voldemort ne serait pas mort, il n'y aurait rien entre nous !

- Mais Harry…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! Ginny, c'est ma décision !

Là-dessus, Harry monta en trombe dans les escaliers. En passant devant la chambre de Drago, il l'entendit jeter des sorts de défense. Après tout, s'il a changé et s'il entraîne déjà tout seul c'est peut être qu'il est sérieux. Je pourrais l'entraîner ! Cela me permettrait de tenir Ginny à distance. Il toqua à la porte du serpentard et au mot "Entrez" s'introduisit dans la chambre.

- Si tu veux Malefoy, nous commencerons l'entraînement dès demain matin…

- Merci Harry !

Alors que Harry repartait déjà vers sa propre chambre, il se retourna vers Drago étonné d'avoir entendu ce "merci". Il lui répondit en souriant.

- De rien, Malefoy !


	7. Une nouvelle amitié

**Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle amitié ?**

Ouf… aïe, j'ai vraiment mal partout… Vraiment, Potter ne me ménage pas… et je suis fatigué… Pffuuu… J'ai encore envie de dormir. Allez, tant pis… Je dors encore un peu

_Le malheureux Drago s'était blotti sous ses couvertures qu'il avait rabattues par-dessus sa tête. Rapidement un ronflement se fit entendre. A peine dix minutes plus tard, ce qui se ressemblait à une explosion le réveilla en sursaut. Les jambes emmêlés dans ses draps, il essaya vainement de s'en débarrasser mais finalement s'écrasa lamentablement au pied de son lit. Le trio d'amis était là les bras croisés, ils finirent par se tenir les côtes de rire tant sa chute était humoristique. Il leur lança un regard noir._

- Bon, ben ça va…

- De toute façon, il fallait que tu te lèves !

- J'avais vraiment envie de dormir !

- Allez, lèves-toi Malefoy, Molly nous a préparé le petit déjeuner !

- Oui, oui, j'arrive…

_Il se leva sans faire attention et apparut en slip devant la pauvre Hermione qui se mit à rougir. Ron, très en colère, retourna son amie de l'autre côté. Quant à Harry, il balança au serpentard sa cape de sorcier pour qu'il s'en couvre. Drago se mit à bredouiller._

- Dé-désolé… j'avais oublié, je jure que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

_Et il se mit à rougir violemment. Ron poussa Hermione dehors. Ils furent rapidement suivis par Harry._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago descendit à son tour. Il vit Hermione qui tourna la tête en rougissant. Il entra dans la cuisine où son repas l'attendait. Molly l'accueillit avec le sourire._

- Bonjour, Drago…

- Bonjour, Madame Weasley,

- Ca va ? Bien dormi ?

- Oui, je vais bien, merci, Madame, mais je suis un peu fatigué

- L'entraînement n'est pas trop dur ?

- Cela va plutôt bien mais Harry ne me ménage pas !

- C'est son nouveau talent, _répondit-elle en souriant_

- Vous avez fini vos salamalecs ? _ronchonna Ron_

- Pardon, Ron ?

- Euh… tu papotes avec lui comme si c'était un vieil ami ! Comme si c'était Harry ! Maman, c'est Drago Malefoy !!!

- Mon pauvre Ron, tu oublies que Drago lui aussi a perdu ses parents.

- Mais… maman…

- Ron, arrêtes de te plaindre, tu as encore tes parents, toi…

- Ouais, ça c'est sûr ! J'ai toujours mes parents sur le dos

- Plains-toi !

_Pendant ce temps-là, Harry et Hermione regardaient Ron et sa mère. Ils remarquèrent l'œil ahuri de Drago. Harry se dit alors que ce pauvre Drago n'avait sûrement pas l'habitude de ce genre de gentille bagarre familiale. Harry lui n'y faisait plus attention depuis le temps qu'il connaissait cette famille. Il s'adressa à Drago._

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, Drago, manges !

- Mais ils se disputent, il faut qu'ils arrêtent !

- T'inquiètes… ils s'adorent !

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui !

_Ils se mirent à manger pendant que la bagarre entre la mère et le fils continua. Harry s'adressa à nouveau à lui._

- Alors, Drago, par quoi allons-nous commencer aujourd'hui ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, ton entraînement !

- Je pensais que tu m'avais déjà tout appris !

- Tu rigoles, il y a une différence entre l'apprentissage et la maîtrise ! Je veux que tu maîtrises !

- Oh, non, Harry, je te jure, j'suis mort, j'suis courbaturé !

- Allez, finis ton petit déjeuner !

_Ils allèrent alors dans la grande salle. Hermione lança un "_Regardium Leviosa_" afin que la table et les chaises montent au plafond et libèrent la place. Elle s'asseya dans un coin pour assister à l'entraînement, elle prit un livre qui se trouvait là et en commença la lecture._

_Harry et Drago se mirent en position de duel. Harry lança un "_sectumsempra_" que Drago para d'un "_Protego_". Aussitôt, Harry répondit par un "_Babbling Curse_" suivi sans attendre d'un "_Levicorpus_" ce à quoi répondit Drago par un "_expelliarmus_". Drago se mit à bredouiller mais Harry se retrouva désarmé._

- Bien Drago, très bien…

- On continue, Harry…

- Et bien, une fois que tu es parti, tu en veux !

_Là-dessus, l'entraînement continua avec de plus en plus de sorts bruyants. Des explosions et des étincelles emplissaient la salle. Hermione avait fini par reposer son livre complètement absorbée par ce que se passait sous ses yeux. Harry, tel un vieux briscard, arrivait à parer assez facilement les attaques de Drago mais il était à la fois étonné et fier des progrès de Drago. Il remarqua alors que le serpentard avait les yeux humides et que ses dents grinçaient. Il se battait avec hargne et si Harry n'avait pas été si fort, il se serait fait battre. Drago était en sueur et lançait sorts sur sorts à son entraîneur. Une pensée se mit à poindre dans son esprit : "_Voldemort, je te jure que je vengerais sa mort, je le jure, je serais au côté de Harry pour être bien sûr qu'il te vaincra. Je veux te voir crever ! Tu l'as tuée, elle me manque tant ! C'était la seule personne qui m'aimait vraiment _!". Il grognait, virevoltant autour de Harry qui avait l'impression que lui aussi suivait un entraînement. Soudain, Drago se mit à hurler : "_CREVE, Voldemort, Crève _!". Harry lui lança un "_expelliarmus_" puis envoya voler Drago qui se redressa rapidement les poings fermés prêt à se battre à mains nues. Harry lui posa la main sur l'épaule, Hermione derrière lui._

- Ca va, Drago, ça va !

_Le serpentard dévisagea Harry comme s'il sortait d'un rêve ou pire d'un cauchemar. Il vit que les deux gryffondors le regardait avec pitié ! Il ne put en supporter plus et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre._


	8. Indiscrétions et Confidences

**Chapitre 8 : Indiscrétions et Confidences…**

Depuis deux jours, Harry avait laissé Drago se reposer. Ce qui Drago décida de mettre à profit pour espionner les couples de l'Ordre.

Il commença par celui qui lui tenait le plus à cœur, celui de Ron et Hermione mais était-ce seulement un couple ? Tout d'abord, ils passaient leur temps à se battre. Comme Drago ne pouvait mettre de l'huile sur le feu en les insultants, il riait alors de leurs piques respectives. Le plus étonnant, c'est qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se rechercher du regard. Ils se regardaient sans cesse et amoureusement. Drago était malgré lui un peu jaloux de ne pas vivre comme eux les prémices d'un nouvel amour !

L'autre couple qui n'en était plus un depuis la mort du Directeur de Poudlard, c'était celui de son nouvel ami et mentor Harry avec Ginny. Là, une souffrance réelle unissait ces deux-là. Drago avait eut vent des raisons de leur séparation ! Harry sachant sa bataille contre Voldemort était très proche et que ce dernier n'hésiterait pas user de l'amour du jeune homme pour la jeune rousse pour le circonvenir, il avait préféré rompre. La jeune fille errait comme une âme en peine. Quand Harry ne la regardait pas, elle passait son temps à le regardait avec admiration et chagrin. Drago était très triste pour eux. Quoi ? Lui, Drago Malefoy était triste pour Harry et "sa" Weasley. Et bien oui pourtant, il s'inquiétait pour son entraîneur.

Il avait aussi observé ce couple de parents qu'étaient et Molly Weasley et là son étonnement était de taille. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer ce drôle de couple à celui de ses "nobles" parents. Il y avait tant d'affection entre eux et pour les leurs. Ils étaient aussi le ciment de toute cette troupe disparate qu'était l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Merlin, qu'il était amusant de décortiquer les relations de tous ces gens !

Celles des futurs mariés, elles, le choquaient particulièrement par le fait que Fleur était d'une beauté renversante et qu'elle allait épouser ce Billy Weasley complètement défiguré par Greyback. Elle l'aimait à ce point-là ! L'amour pouvait-il être si fort ?

Et puis, il y avait le cas de Nymphadora Tonks, cette fille plutôt jeune était amoureuse de Remus Lupin, l'ancien professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et accessoirement "loup-garou". Alors que Tonks "rodait" autour de Remus, Drago prit conscience que tous ces couples, malgré toutes leurs souffrances, toute leurs épreuves et un avenir incertain, prouvaient que l'amour et l'amitié était le ferment qui leur permettait d'affronter tout cela.

Il ne le supporta pas et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre. Oh maman, comme vous me manquez, si vous saviez comme vous me manquez !. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, des larmes sincères. Cela faisait de longues, très longues, minutes que de longs sanglots hantaient cette chambre du Square Grimmaud et Molly entra dans la chambre du jeune serpentard.

- Comment vas-tu Drago ?

- Oh Mme Weasley…

- Je t'écoute, parles, je sais que tu en as besoin…

- Ma-ma-ma… Mère, elle me manque…

- Je sais, je sais, mon tout petit…

- Cette ordure de Voldemort l'a tuée comme cela, comme on claque des doigts… J'espère bien que Harry le tuera !

Il se remit à pleurer. Molly l'avait prit dans ses bras. Il pleurait tout son saoul. Dans le couloir, une jeune fille avait tout écouté de cette confession si lourde de chagrin. Pauvre Drago. Hermione éprouva pour la première fois une sincère compassion pour le serpentard.


	9. Amitié Durable

**Chapitre 9 : Amitié durable**

Ouf ! Je suis "mort" ! J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur et que Harry se fait un malin plaisir de m'épuiser ! Il se venge de mes années d'insultes et d'actes de méchanceté !

Drago était allongé les yeux fixant le plafond. Il était littéralement épuisé. Ses membres étaient douloureusement courbaturés. Il s'endormit. Il eut l'impression que seules quelques minutes étaient passées quand il entendit la cloche du dîner. Ce fut cahin-cahan qu'il descendit les marches. En le voyant claudiquer, Ron ricana bruyamment. Drago le fusilla du regard. Il s'approcha de la table et s'asseya en grimaçant de douleur !

- Aurais-tu des douleurs, dit Ron avec un sourire mauvais

- Ron, si Ayla ne m'avait pas jeté un sort, je t'aurais dit ce que je pense de toi !

- Allons les garçons, on se calme, _s'exclama Molly_ Drago, tu as l'air plutôt mal en point. Ton entraînement doit être difficile !

- Oh oui, plutôt, Harry ne me ménage pas !

- Hé, Drago, tu rigoles, c'est un entraînement plutôt cool !

- Non mais Harry, tu ne te rends pas compte ! J'ai parfois l'impression de recevoir des cours de la part de Rogue !

- QUOI ? _hurla Harry, furieux de la comparaison._

Toute la tablée partit dans un immense éclat de rire. Harry les regarda ahuri et vexé !

- Tu sais, Harry, Drago n'a pas tort ! tu lui mènes la vie dure !

- Je suis obligé, manquerait plus qu'il meurt parce que j'ai baclé le travail !

- Ne te justifies pas, Harry _grogna Ron_

- Merci, Harry, _reprit Drago_ de craindre pour ma vie mais peut être n'es-tu pas obligé d'être aussi "dur" dans ma formation !

- Et voilà, vous voulez aider un copain et il vous le reproche _grimaça Harry._

A ces mots, Drago et toute l'assemble le regardèrent bouche bée. Le silence régnait dans la Salle à manger.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Ben, Harry, tu as dit que Drago était ton copain !

- Et alors, c'est vrai, non ?

- Là, tu m'épates, Harry… Merci

Ron secoua la tête complètement désolé. N'y avait-il que lui pour être lucide sur le cas Malefoy ?

Trois jours avant la rentrée à Poudlard, il était tard et Hermione avait traîné dans la bibliothèque. Elle montait se coucher quand elle entendit des cris et des pleurs. Cela venait de la chambre du serpentard. Elle y entra, elle le trouva torse nu encore une fois. Il avait un torse magnifiquement musclé et Hermione sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle reprit son attention sur le cauchemar du jeune homme. Il était en sueur et jetait ses bras dans tous les sens. Ses longues jambes étaient emmêlées dans les draps. Elle s'asseya à son côté et lui mit la main sur le front.

- Drago, réveilles-toi !

- Non, non, maman !!!

- Drago, réveilles-toi ! Tu fais un cauchemar !

- Hein ? Hermione ? _dit Drago en se redressant sur les coudes_

- Oui, c'est moi, tu faisais un cauchemar

_Il ouvrit grand les yeux qui commencèrent à se mouiller._

- Je revois sans cesse la mort de ma mère, sans cesse !

- Vas-y !

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, pleures !

Il la regarda comme outragé. Puis se mit à fondre en larmes. Hermione le prit dans ses bras où il put pleurer tout son saoul.


	10. Conflits et Protections

**Chapitre 10 : Conflits et Protection**

Les jeunes gens du Square Grimmaud avaient reçu leur lettre pour Poudlard depuis quelques jours. Molly et Arthur avaient accompagnés les deux plus jeunes Weasley ainsi que Harry et Hermione au chemin de Traverse pour les achats de la rentrée. Ce fut Remus et Nymphadora qui partirent avec Drago pour ses propres achats. Il était convenu que le jeune homme devait continuer pour quelques temps au moins à mimer le mépris et la haine envers ses nouveaux amis. Et qu'ils insulteraient Drago et ses anciens amis. Rester avec eux sans pouvoir les insulter ôtait toute crédibilité à une haine qu'il était sensé continuer à éprouver pour eux. Ayla ne lui avait pas fait là un super-cadeau.

Ayla, quand il repensait à elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fantasmer à fond sur la femme-louve. Il se savait bien que la belle femme qu'elle était ne le voyait que comme un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. Pourtant, il se mourrait d'amour pour elle. Il avait réussi à la prendre en photo pendant son cours séjour au Square Grimmaud. Et le soir dans son lit, il lançait le "lumos" et contemplait amoureusement la photo où elle souriait amicalement sans beaucoup bouger. C'était son plus grand secret, ni Molly, ni Hermione qui en savaient tant sur lui ne connaissaient son amour secret.

La métamorphomage et le loup-garou l'encadraient sévèrement. D'extérieur, les gens auraient pu croire que c'était parce que l'on se méfiait de lui alors qu'en fait, on le protégeait de la vengeance de Voldemort. Il entra avec eux chez le marchand de matériel de Quidditch, il prit une commande ferme de plusieurs exemplaires du dernier balai à la mode, "Le Potter", ainsi que des équipements complets pour une équipe de Quidditch. Il alla ensuite chez Mme Guipure. Il se fit refaire de nouveaux vêtements scolaires et en commande quelques autres qu'il demanda à les faire livrer à Poudlard comme pour le matériel de Quidditch. Il alla aussi chez les frères Weasley pour acheter et commander nombres de farces mais aussi de protections dont étaient friands les sorciers.

Deux jours, plus tard, ils étaient à bord du Poudlard Express. En accord avec les autres professeurs, La Directrice Mc Gonagall avait décidé que Drago serait préfet en chef. Il fallait le protéger au maximum des exactions des camarades de sa maison et comme il partagerait ce rôle avec Hermione, il pourrait "conspirer" avec ses amis de Gryffondors contre leur ennemi commun. Il croisa Pansy Parkinson dans le couloir. Comme à son habitude, elle se colla à lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Il se retint de faire la grimace. Il vit arriver ses anciens acolytes. Il ne savait trop comment réagir face à eux. Ils l'accueillirent plutôt fraîchement du regard.

- Venez dans notre compartiment !

- Pourquoi on te suivrait, _dit Zabini_

- Parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est encore moi votre chef !

- Cela m'étonnerait vu que tu as trahi notre Seigneur des Ténèbres

- Mon pauvre, ne parles pas de ce que tu ne sais pas et entres là-dedans.

Drago dût reprendre avec ses "amis" les mauvaises habitudes, il ne pouvait pas par contre dire une seule insulte. A l'arrivée à Poudlard, il y eut une bousculade, certains élèves s'étaient cognés à un groupe d'aurors qui surveillaient les alentours. C'est le moment que choisit Zabini et Parkinson pour insulter copieusement Hermione qui les tançait pour leur incivilité. Ils étaient tous dans les grands escaliers. Drago s'approcha du groupe qui se bagarrait. Alors que les noms d'oiseau fusaient de chaque côté. Le jeune serpentard se retrouva au milieu de la bataille. Ron et Harry, hilares, s'amusaient à insulter Drago, sachant que celui ne pouvait plus répondre. Il se mit néanmoins à vouloir lancer une bordées d'insulte à Hermione et les garçons mais ce furent les fameuses étincelles vertes qui sortir de sa bouche. Hermione s'approchait de lui compatissante mais les serpentards lui crièrent dessus persuadés qu'elle lui avait jeté un sort. Les garçons se mirent devant elle pour la protéger. Drago était désolé de ne pouvoir aider son ami, il mima alors le mépris en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le parapet.

- Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, occupez-vous d'eux !

- Monsieur Malefoy, de quoi parlez-vous ? _Intervint le professeur Chourave_

- Rien professeur, rien

- Allez tous vous asseoir, la répartition va bientôt commencer !

Encore une fois, les Gryffondors furent séparés des Serpentards au cours de la répartition puis du repas. A la fin de celui-ci, la "bande" de Potter, constituée des fidèles du Ministère, suivit Hermione à sa chambrée de préfète en chef. Quelques minutes plus tard, entra un Drago tout contrit et désolé.

- Je suis vraiment désolé mais j'étais obligé…

- T'inquiètes, Drago, on en avait décidé ainsi, _lui répondit Harry_

- Et j'ai adoré quand ils ont cru que je t'avais jeté un sort qui t'empêchait de nous insulter, _ria Hermione_

- Oui, les imbéciles… comment j'ai pu être "ami" avec eux…

- En tous cas, Drago, le sort d'Ayla est puissant et marrant, _souria Ron_

- A ce sujet, Hermione, ne pourrais-tu pas essayer encore de le défaire ?

- Tu sais bien, Drago, j'ai essayé tout l'été. J'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur les familles d'animagus génétiques. Ils sont drôlement puissants et pourtant par une seule famille n'a cherché à prendre le pouvoir sur les autres sorciers. Les Fontaines savent très bien utiliser la vieille magie, mieux même que la récente ! Il suffirait que tu lui demandes en expliquant bien tes raisons de recouvrir ton droit d'insulter.

- Oui, j'aimerais bien la revoir, _dit-il rêveur._

Ils papotèrent jusque tard dans la nuit puis allèrent gentiment se coucher.

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table, les chouettes et les hiboux arrivèrent avec les colis. Une quantité effarante de hiboux transportant des paquets ressemblant à des balais arrivèrent sur la tablée des Gryffondors. Chaque membre de la "bande" de Potter et chaque joueur de l'équipe de Quidditch reçut un de ces paquets. Ils les ouvrirent et virent le nom et le modèle du balai : "Le Potter". Tous ces balais dernier cri coûtaient une fortune. Un paquet immense était transporté par plusieurs chouettes et hiboux et atterrit dans un grand boum devant Harry. Il était indiqué sur le paquet : "Harry Potter – Capitaine de Quidditch des Gryffondors". Tous ses amis le poussèrent à ouvrir le colis. Ce qu'ils trouvèrent les laissa sans voix. Des uniformes et des équipements neufs pour l'équipe venaient de leur être envoyé, le fil des broderies était fait d'or véritable, le rouge du tissu était flamboyant quant aux yeux des lions des armoiries, ils étaient fait de petites pierres de rubis. Après avoir distribué les uniformes à tous les joueurs de Gryffondors, Harry trouva au fond du carton une petite carte de visite : "Ces balais et ces équipements de Quidditch sont pour une nouvelle amitié entre maisons et pour me faire pardonner de mes actes passés. DM". Il évita d'en parler à l'ensemble des Gryffondors. Ils le sauraient bien assez vite au sein de la salle commune de la maison aux couleurs de Gueule et d'Or.

Quelques minutes étaient passées sans que retombe l'excitation. Harry et ses amis virent Drago blanchir en regardant la grande Porte. Un immense loup noir y était entré. Il boitillait légèrement. C'était Schwarz !


	11. Retour d'Ayla et de Rogue

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "L'Ordre du Loup Gris"

Chapitre 11 : Retour d'Ayla et Rogue

_Quelques minutes étaient passées sans que retombe l'excitation. Harry et ses amis virent Drago pâlir en regardant la grande Porte. Un immense loup noir y était entré. Il boitillait légèrement. C'était Schwarz !_

_Drago se leva et sans un coup d'œil aux autres serpentards, se dirigea vers le gigantesque loup noir. Tout le monde le regardait. Ron et Hermione était toujours aussi impressionnés par ce loup. Harry s'approcha mais resta derrière Drago. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près de Schwarz et le caressa. La Directrice de Poudlard, Remus, Tonks et plusieurs aurors s'approchèrent, ils avaient eux aussi reconnus l'immense canidé._

- Mais que peut-il bien faire ici ? Il a du arriver quelque chose de terrible à Ayla.

- Oui, _reprit Remus_, elle en parlait avec Maugrey en évoquant le fait qu'elle n'emmenait que très rarement ses compagnons de route en mission et qu'elle avait fait l'erreur, unique, avec Neige et qu'elle ne recommencerait pas !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi Schwarz est là et pourquoi est-il blessé ? _dit Nymphadora_

- Le problème, c'est qu'il ne peut rien nous dire ! _Se désola Minerva Mc Gonagall_

- Je suis sûr qu'il sait où la trouver !

- Je ne connais aucun sort qui nous permette de converser avec un animal !

- Professeur Mc Gonagall, je crois que c'est possible !

- Ah oui, Hermione ?

- J'ai beaucoup lu sur les animagus génétiques.

- Tu m'étonnes, _ricana Drago_

- Je disais donc que j'ai beaucoup lu sur eux et leur rapport avec leurs congénères animaux. J'ai découvert que d'autres familles, comme les O'Neill, des irlandais, avec leurs faucons, les Esterhazy, des hongrois avec leurs lynx ou les Sven, des norvégiens avec leurs ours, avaient elles aussi des compagnons de route. Ils utilisaient de vieux sorts et de vieilles potions pour converser avec les compagnons de route des membres de leur famille. J'ai même acheté un Précis de sortilèges et de potions écrit par les O'Neill !

- Hermione… enfin… personne ici n'est un membre de la famille des Fontaines ni même un animagus de type loup, génétique ou non !

- Désolée, de vous contredire, professeur mais je suis sûre que le professeur Lupin pourrait converser avec Schwarz.

_Là-dessus, les adultes se regardèrent, ils durent bien admettre que l'idée de la jeune gryffondor méritait d'être développée. Dans un tacite et silencieux accord, ils prirent tous la direction du bureau de la Directrice pendant qu'Hermione était partie chercher son livre et quelques ingrédients dont elle avait besoin. Albus Dumbledore dans son tableau salua toute l'assemblée. Drago lui continuait à caresser affectueusement Schwarz quand la jeune fille revint avec tout ce qu'il fallait. Minerva lui prêta son propre chaudron. Pendant qu'elle préparait la position, elle donna ses consignes à Remus._

- Professeur Lupin, il faudrait que vous preniez la place de Drago et que vous caressiez Schwarz.

- Es-tu sûre Hermione ?

- Oui Professeur !

_Elle continua sa préparation puis prit une craie et traça un triskell agrémenté de très nombreux autres signes celtiques._

- Professeur, amenez Schwarz au centre du cercle et enlacez-le !

Elle se mit à psalmodier des incantations en celte tout en remuant la potion. Une fumée violette déborda du chaudron, puis descendit de la table et rampa jusqu'au cercle. Elle entra par le nez de Remus et dans la truffe du grand loup noir. Tout le monde fut alors étonné de voir qu'un autre filet de fumée était entré dans les narines de Drago. Sans dire un mot, Hermione le prit par la main et l'emmena aussi dans le cercle. Elle revint au chaudron, continua son incantation et jeta une branche de chêne dans la potion. Alors les trois personnages centraux entrèrent en transe.

**Drago et Remus se trouvaient dans une prairie fleurie. Elle était enceinte par de hautes pierres. Ils se regardèrent puis posèrent les yeux sur Schwarz. Il les dévisageaient ave ce qui paraissait être une mimique de sourire. Ils entendirent ses pensées : "Eh, les deux pattes, vous me suivez ? Je vais vous montrer ! "**

**Ils eurent alors l'impression d'être sur le dos de Schwarz. Au cours de la chevauchée, ils comprirent que le loup leur montrait son trajet. Il cherchait sa compagne de route. Elle avait besoin de lui. Il courrait sans cesse sur la trace d'Ayla. Drago et Remus le virent explorer de nombreuses forêts françaises. Il "posait" des questions aux autres animaux et aux plantes. Il trouva la réponse. Ayla se trouvait dans une forêt anglaise, les humains l'appelaient "New Forest". Comment y aller ? Voilà la question que se posait l'animal. Il rencontra un oiseau migrateur. Ce dernier lui indiqua un terrier énorme dans le sol près de la mer et lui donna la direction. Schwarz alla jusqu'à ce grand trou comme le lui avait indiqué de nombreux animaux. Il arriva rapidement. Il y avait de grandes machines des deux pattes qui entraient dans le grand terrier. Il tournoya longuement aux alentours. Il tomba alors sur un autre canidé, un renard. **

**- Tu veux aller là-dedans ?**

**- Oui, je dois aller sauver ma compagne de route !**

**- Eh bien, si tu y arrives, bravo !**

**- Pourquoi ? Il suffit juste d'y entrer !**

**- Détrompes-toi, arrivé au bout, tu trouveras des éclairs qui te barreront la route, enfin cela arrivera si tu y poses les pattes !**

**- Et on peut quand même passer ?**

**- Toi, tu pourrais, tu es très grand, pas comme nous autres !**

**- Oui et alors ?**

**- Il faudrait que tu sautes par-dessus et avec beaucoup d'élan !**

**- Bien, je te remercie, salut !**

**- Bonne chance, loup ! Oh au fait, entre aussitôt après une machine, c'est… préférable !**

**Schwarz le regarda partir. Un train entra alors dans le tunnel et le grand loup noir le "suivit". Il galopa longtemps et arriva enfin au fameux endroit. Il "éternua" dessus pour tester et des étincelles jaillirent. Il recula de plusieurs mètres et courut aussi vite qu'il le put et sauta élégamment et puissamment au dessus de l'arc électrique. Il reprit sa course mais elle se passait en Angleterre cette fois-ci. Il arriva relativement vite en vue de cette fameuse forêt. Il cherchait des traces humaines, en vain… Il erra longtemps mais il tomba sur un petit Cottage éclairé apparemment par des bougies. Il entendit crier, c'était sa compagne. Il posa les pattes sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il vit qu'Ayla subissait des tortures de la part de Voldemort et que Rogue assistait à tout cela. Il put aussi voir les "traîtres" qui moururent, ainsi que l'arrivée de Greyback. Ce dernier alors s'en donnait à cœur joie. Voldemort quitta la place laissant apparemment le soin au loup-garou de tuer la femme-louve. Il fallait agir mais comment ? Il sauta à travers la fenêtre mais Greyback ne se laissa pas faire et la bataille fut terrible. Rogue voulut s'interposer et fut sévèrement assommé. Schwarz vit le corps d'Ayla passablement amoché. La rage l'envahit et son instinct animal qui lui enjoignait de protéger "sa" meute lui fit prendre Greyback à la gorge. Le combat aurait pu être dantesque mais la colère de Schwarz l'écourta en brisant la nuque de Greyback. Une fois cela fait, il s'approchait d'Ayla. Elle va mourir ! Drago ! Lui pourra la sauver ! Il sortit en boitillant.**

_Drago et Remus sortirent de leur transe et tombèrent à la renverse._

- Nous savons où elle est ! _Cria Drago_

_Tout le monde se réunit autour d'eux. Encore une fois, sans un mot, ils brandirent leurs baguettes et transplanèrent ensemble à l'entrée du Cottage. Ils entrèrent lentement dans l'habitat. Ils virent Greyback la gorge ouverte et Rogue dans un coin, blessé à la tempe. Tonks et Lupin s'occupèrent de lui. Drago s'agenouilla auprès d'Ayla, elle baignait dans son sang. Le jeune homme se rappelle le sortilège "sectumsempra" que lui avait jeté Harry. Il espérait qu'elle survivrait car il en mourrait. Oui, il en mourrait de voir encore disparaître de sa vie quelqu'un qu'il aime._


	12. Trop d'Amour

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "L'Ordre du Loup gris"

**Chapitre 12 : Trop d'Amour**

_Severus Rogue s'était relevé, il porta sa main à la tempe et remarqua que l'on pointait une baguette sur lui._

- JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Ah, oui, Potter ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas déjà fait ? Juste pour info, Voldemort ne va pas tarder à revenir pour nous récupérer tous les trois !

- Il a raison, Harry, _dit Hermione_, nous devons partir !

_Remus s'apprêtait à prendre Ayla dans ses bras mais Severus le repoussa pour emporter lui même la jeune femme. Cela laissa le loup-garou et Drago pantois. Il l'enlaça avec tendresse et ne prêtait pas du tout attention au sang qui souillait son habit. Il étonna encore plus l'assemblée en embrassant tendrement la jeune femme sur le front. Il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il s'était passé "quelque chose" entre ces deux là !_

- C'est bon, nous partons maintenant, mais vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, _ronchonna Harry_ !

_Ils transplanèrent tous au Square Grimmaud où les attendait Mme Pomfresh et Molly. Cette dernière cria, horrifiée !_

- Mais que lui a t'on fait ? Qui lui a fait cela ?

_Rogue la regarda les yeux chargés de douleur pendant qu'ils montaient jusqu'à une chambre déjà aménagée pour la jeune femme._

- Ce monstre de Greyback, Molly !

- Ne risque t'elle pas de devenir un loup-garou ?

- Non, il n'a fait qu'utiliser ses griffes comme instruments de torture ! Seule la gueule est contaminante.

- Mais pourquoi la torturer ainsi plutôt qu'avec le "doloris" ?

- Parce qu'elle y résistait ! Elle résistait au "doloris" de Voldemort ! _Cria t'il plutôt que de le dire_

- Oh, Severus, la pauvre !

- Et j'étais là, à la regarder souffrir pour que je puisse accomplir ma mission et je ne pouvais rien faire car elle me l'interdisait ! Cette souffrance me déchirait !!!

_Molly le regardait et comprit, d'un seul coup d'œil, les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la française._

_Il allongea Ayla sur le lit et Madame Pomfresh qui s'apprêter à la déshabiller arrêta son geste._

- Vous voulez vous bien sortir, Severus !

- Pourquoi ? Je l'ai moi-même déjà déshabillée pour la soigner !

- Ce n'est pas une raison, sortez !

_Il laissa les deux femmes s'occuper de celle qu'il commençait à appeler intérieurement sa "bien-aimée" ! Le taciturne, l'obscur et terne serpentard était tombé dans les rets de l'amour. Il était en haut de l'escalier et vit les jeunes élèves en bas qui l'observaient. Les expressions de leurs visages étaient multiples. Sur celui de Harry, on pouvait y lire une haine sans limite et qu'il se retenait de tuer son ancien professeur. Ron, lui, montrait une face étonnée devant ce Rogue amoureux. La fine Hermione, elle, avait sur le visage un sourire doux et compatissant montrant combien il était difficile à cet homme de laisser entre la lumière dans son cœur. Il fut très déçu par contre par l'attitude de Drago, il pouvait lire sur son visage du mépris et de la… jalousie !? Il croisa alors les bras comme à son habitude et les toisa de son regard noir habituel puis descendit les marches._

_C'est le moment que choisi Maugrey pour arriver. Il fronça ce qui lui restait de sourcils et s'approcha de Severus._

- Te voilà revenu, mon salaud !

- Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement !

- Et ta fichue mission auprès de Voldemort ?

- Maugrey, pour ton information personnelle, Schwarz est venu tuer Greyback et j'ai été assommé au cours de l'échauffourée et après tes jeunes amis sont venus chercher Ayla pour la sauver. Greyback tué et Ayla ramenée, comment puis-je m'expliquer avec mon "Maître" !

- Je crois bien que ta mission est arrivée à son terme !

- Vraiment ? Peut être peut-on régler cela autrement, je pourrais faire un petit séjour à Azkhaban ?

_A ces paroles, tout le monde resta silencieux y compris Molly qui venait de sortir de la chambre. Demander à aller à Azkhaban paraissait incroyablement courageux ou de la plus pure folie. Même Harry regardait son ancien professeur avec une once infime d'admiration. Severus remarqua alors la présence de Molly Weasley._

- Molly, comment va t'elle ?

- Mal, très mal !

- A ce point ?

- Madame Pomfresh dit qu'elle a perdu trop de sang ! Elle est dans le coma !

_Hermione s'approcha d'eux._

- Il y a une solution, je crois !

- Ah oui ?

- Je connais par cœur l'histoire de ces animagus génétique et il me semble que l'on peut utiliser l'énergie de Schwarz pour la soigner !

- Bien, tu viens avec moi, dit Molly

_Rogue la retint par le bras._

- Molly, je compte sur vous, sauvez-là !

- Vous commencez à avoir besoin d'elle ?

- Oui, trop !

- On aime jamais trop, Severus, jamais trop !

_Sur ces paroles, elle emmena Hermione dans la chambre d'Ayla. Pendant que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix s'étaient réunis pour décortiquer les dernières informations dont disposait Severus, des fumées de toutes couleurs passaient sous la porte. Hermione ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer Schwarz. Il attendait sa maîtresse au pied de cette porte que l'on veuille bien le laisser la voir._

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, Ayla était toujours dans le coma et Severus avait été emmené à Azkhaban. Harry, Ron, Drago, Ginny et Hermione avait repris les cours. Seule, Molly s'occupait de la résistante française. L'éventualité de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste avait été évoquée mais au vu des soins prescrits par ses trois "infirmières", il était évident qu'ils étaient supérieurs à ceux qu'auraient pu offrir les services de l'hôpital._

_Presque tous les jours Hermione allai tau chevet de la femme-louve. Elle lui faisait boire une potion dans laquelle était dilué du sang de Schwarz. Un soir, elle était venue avec Drago qui avait insisté. Alors qu'elle allait à la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau, elle laissa le serpentard avec la blessée. Revenant vers la chambre, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte pour observer et écouter Drago. Il caressait le visage et les bras d'Ayla, lui embrassait le front et lui parlait._

- Oh ma belle et courageuse Ayla, comme tu as l'air fragile. Cela fait deux fois que je te vois si fragile quand je te sais si forte et quand tu me l'as déjà prouvé ! Allez, Ayla, il faut te battre. J'ai tellement besoin de toi.

_Il se remit à la caresser, il lui prit la main et en posa le dos sur sa joue. Il soupira en baisant la main plusieurs fois._

- Ayla, mon amour, réveilles-toi, il faut vivre ! Je t'aime, ma courageuse, je veux te le dire !

_Hermione était bouche bée devant cet aveu. Mille pensées fusèrent dan son esprit. L'une d'entre elles était qu'un Malefoy avouait son amour pour une auror doublée d'un membre d'un des "Ordres" ! Une femme qui était considérée comme une "métis", c'est à dire aussi méprisable qu'une sang de bourbe. Il n'y avait plus de doutes, "on" leur avait changé Drago Malefoy. Déjà au cours de leur sixième année, la pression mise par Voldemort avait fragilisé le jeune homme. Il avait même pleuré sur "l'épaule" de Mimi Geignarde. En fait, ce "on" était le Mage Noir, il était responsable de sa transformation, en ayant voulut le forcer à tuer Dumbledore, en l'obligeant à fuir devant lui, en tuant ses parents et en torturant celle qui l'avait sauvé._

_Hermione recule et redescendit, il avait apparemment besoin de passer du temps avec Ayla._

_La semaine d'école était passée et les élèves revinrent aux Square Grimmaud. Ils montèrent leurs affaires dans leurs chambres. Ils croisèrent alors Severus qui sortait de la chambre d'Ayla._

- Que faisiez-vous dans sa chambre ? _Grogna Drago_

- Oui, que faîtes-vous là ? Ne deviez-vous pas être à Azkhaban ? _dit Harry en se tenant au côté de Drago, prêt à le soutenir. _

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas être ici et dans "sa" chambre ?

- Vous ne l'avez pas protégée ! _Cria Drago_

- Comme vous avez tué Dumbledore ! _reprit Harry_

- C'est ma mission qui m'y contraignait !

- Ben voyons, c'est tellement facile cette excuse ! _S'écria Harry en brandissant sa baguette_

- Tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! _Renchérit Drago qui fit de même_

_Leur ancien professeur ne fit même pas l'effort de se défendre et les regarda, prêt à recevoir leurs sortilèges. Un cri assez faible surgit de l'entrée de la chambre._

- DRAGO, HARRY !

_Ils se retournèrent tous vers cette voix faiblarde. Ayla était debout un peu chancelante. Ses sourcils étaient froncés. Elle jetait un regard furieux aux deux jeunes hommes. Elle se mit entre eux et Severus, elle lui posa une main sur la poitrine en partie pour ne pas tomber._

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Ayla !

- Oui Drago ?

- C'est à cause de lui si…

- Si quoi ? C'est un des meilleurs hommes de Dumbledore !

- Qu'il a tué ! _Grogna Harry_

- Vous êtes des sales gosses gâtés qui croyaient être les seuls à souffrir. Croyez-vous que Severus n'a jamais souffert ? Ou moi ? Ou Minerva ?

- Mais…

- CHUT, pas de mais… Nous avons TOUS souffert des exactions de Voldemort, TOUS, et plus nous perdons du temps à nous entredéchirer, plus IL gagnera, plus nous nous diviserons plus, plus son règne s'accomplira ! Ignorez-vous l'adage moldu :"Diviser pour régner" ? Avez-vous oublié les paroles de Dumbledore à la mort de Cédric Diggory ?

- Mais Ayla, il …

- Drago, plus que jamais l'Union doit se faire face au Mage Noir. Les "Ordres" de chaque pays travaillent tous main dans la main. Les Ecoles de Magie font de même. Alors maintenant, cela suffit !

- Que faisait-il dans ta chambre ?

_Elle regarda Severus en souriant puis se retourna vite vers les jeunes gens… un peu trop vite pour quelqu'un d'aussi faible._

- Il m'avouait son amour ! _Souffla t'elle avant de s'évanouir_.

_In extremis, Severus retint contre lui le corps fragile._


	13. Premier chagrin d'amour

Un nouveau Cross-Over avec "L'Ordre du Loup Gris"

**Chapitre 13 : Premier chagrin d'amour**

_Deux semaines étaient passées. L'Ordre avait renvoyé Rogue à Azkhaban d'où il s'était "évadé" pour rejoindre Voldemort. Au Square Grimmaurd, Harry et Drago lui avaient mené la vie dure. Il ne pouvait être seul avec Ayla, les deux jeunes hommes s'ingéniant à empêcher tout tendre tête à tête, Drago par jalousie et Harry par solidarité. Ron et Hermione, tout à leur amour, avaient bien tenté de les raisonner, en vain. Pour la première fois en sept ans, ils s'entendaient comme larrons en foire. Face à Rogue, Harry proférait les insultes et les jurons que Drago ne pouvait émettre, et Drago, d'un air mielleux, vantait les qualités des Maraudeurs et le regret qu'il avait de Dumbledore. Cette amitié s'était tellement développée que Drago essayait d'arranger le coupe de Harry et Ginny._

_Après le départ de Rogue pour Azkhaban, Drago fut très attentionné auprès d'Ayla. Il lui amenait fleurs et friandises. En rigolant, elle défia de lui reconstituer une partie de forêt et pendant plusieurs jours, il arrêta de la couvrir de cadeaux._

_Un jour, il vint lui chuchoter à l'oreille._

- Ayla, réveilles-toi !

_Les yeux couleur saphir de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent et recontrèrent un regard plus pâle que le sien. Elle s'étira._

- Drago… bonjour…

- Bonjour, gente dame !

_Elle lui souria, il avait prit l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi mais cela faisait toujours sourire._

- Veux-tu bien te lever aujourd'hui ?

- Bien sûr !

_Il l'empêche de se lever trop vite pour parer à tout évanouissement. Il ne s'était pas remis du précédente. D'une part, parce qu'il avait craint pour sa santé, d'autre part, parce que c'était à Séverus qu'elle s'était aggrippée. Quand il l'avait vu enlacer la jeune femme, il avait serré les poings et s'était approché mais son parrain avait emporté la jeune femme dans ses bras. L'ancien professeur avait blanchi d'inquiétude. A la suite de cela, consigne avait été donnée de ne rien faire qui pourrait perturber Ayla et de l'empêche de se lever._

_Drago la soutenait fortement pur descendre les escaliers, il l'emmena vers la Grande Salle alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que soit à la cuisine pour un bon repas par exemple. En effet, il lui avait promis un dîner français. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la parte, des odeurs de mousses et d'humidité envahirent délicieusement ses narines. Ses yeux furent agréablement surpris par le paysage. Elle laissa ses chaussons sur le pas de la prote et posa ses pieds sur la mousse accueillante. Elle vit les jumeaux Weasley dont les visages étaient mangés par un immense sourire, ainsi que leurs frère et sœur Ron et Ginny. Remus et Nymphadora étaient là aussi, ainsi Harry et Hermione. Drago la lâcha et se tint auprès de Harry. Hermione lui adressa la parole._

- Surtout ne vous transformez pas en louve vous n'êtes pas prête !

- Qui a fait cette merveille, _demanda Ayla contemplative devant cette forêt qui s'étalait devant ses yeux._

_En effet, la salle en était devenue une forêt magnifique et giboyeuse qui plus est. Ici, un petit ruisselet sourdait à travers une pierre recouverte de mousse. Là, un chêne au gabarit étonnant qui donnait l'impression d'être centenaire. Le plafond, lui, avait l'air d'avoir disparu et la frondaison avait l'air de percer le ciel._

- J'ai demandé à Fred et Georges s'ils se sentaient capables de faire une forêt, _dit Drago_. J'avais le souvenir du "marais" créé à Poudlard et qui avait "pourri" la vie d'Ombrage.

- On n'a pas pu résister au défi de Drago, _répliqua Georges_

- Ouaip, _opina Fred_

_Ayla se mit à les embrasser tous les deux pour les remercier. Voyant la jeune femme se défaire de son peignoir, Hermione intervint._

- Ayla, Madame Pomfresh, souhaite que tu ne transformes pas !

_A ces mots, la française sortit sa baguette de son peignoir. Elle transforma sa nuisette de soie pure en short et t-shirt. Elle s'enfonça dans le sous-bois goûtant avec plaisir le contact de la mousse et des tapis de feuilles sous ses pieds. Elle disparut parmi les arbres._

_Cela faisait de nombreuses minutes quand ils entendirent un petit cri strident. Ils se précipitèrent tous et dans un bel ensemble leur baguette à la main. Harry, Hermione et Ron ne purent s'empêcher d'admirer le travail des jumeaux Weasley. Cette forêt était immense et dépassait de très loin la taille de la salle à manger. Elle était un peu comparable aux tentes sorcières. Ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière où des milliers de fleurs multicolores parsemaient le sol. Ils virent Ayla de dos et agenouillée._

- Ayla, tu vas bien ? Demanda Drago ?

_Ils la virent se retourner vers eux et se relever avec un bébé licorne dans les bras. Elle regardait les jumeaux Weasley interrogative et désapprobatrice._

- FRED… GEORGES… que fait ce licorneau ICI ?

- Ben, je ne sais pas ! _Balbutia Georges_

- Grrr, utiliser la magie sans la maîtriser m'a toujours horripilée !

_Elle s'arrêta de les sermonner quand la petite licorne se mit à hennir. Elle prit sa baguette et la fit passer sur la petite bête pour qu'elle s'endorme._

- Où avez-vous "volé" cette forêt ?

- On a prit un petit bout de la forêt interdite de Poudlard !

_Ayla se prit le visage dans la main et secoua la tête. Remus croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Ayla reposa le licorneau au sol._

- Maintenant, vous allez renvoyer cette portion de forêt à l'endroit qu'elle n'aurait jamais du quitter !

_L'autorité naturelle de la jeune femme était telle que tout le monde sortit de la pièce-forêt. Elle tenait son autorité à des années de commandement au sein de l'Ordre mais aussi de toute sa période d'enseignement à Beaux-Bâtons. Arrivés à l'entrée, les jumeaux se retournèrent et usèrent de leur baguettes à tout de bras. Ayla rermarqua l'attitude boudeuse de Drago._

- Qu'y a-t-il, Drago ?

- Je voulais seulement te faire plaisir !

- Je sais, Drago, c'était très gentil.

_Elle approcha ses lèvres de la joue du jeune serpentard et y déposa un baiser généreux._

- Merci !

_Il toucha sa propre joue de la main et se mit à rougi. Harry et Hermione le regardèrent avec intérêt, ils échangèrent un même regard. Ces deux derniers entraînèrent la jeune femme dans la cuisine afin qu'elle prenne son petit déjeuner._

_Plus tard, alors qu'elle se reposait dans sa chambre, Drago vint la rejoindre. Il s'asseya sur le bord de son lit, elle fit de même. Il lui prit une main et la regarda droit dans les yeux._

- Ayla, je dois te dire une chose d'importance !

- Je t'écoute

_Elle pencha la tête toute souriante. Il lui prit son autre main._

- Ayla, je t'aime !

_Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds sur lui._

- Oh, non, Drago, ce n'est pas possible.

- Si, je t'aime, je crois bien que je t'aime depuis la toute première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu étais si belle et si courageuse !

- Mais, tu pourrais être mon fils !

- Je suis MAJEUR ! Je ne suis plus un GAMIN !

- Oh, Drago…

_Il la prit dans ses bras et se mit à l'embrasser passionnément. Il fourrageait la tendre bouche de sa langue et allongea la jeune femme. Elle essayait de le repousser mais elle se savait trop faible pour le combattre. Quand il arrêta enfin, elle se releva et s'essuya la bouche en le regardant avec rage._

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Je t'aime !

- Non, quand on aime VRAIMENT, on donne, on ne prends pas !

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non… tu m'aurais plutôt déçue !

- Oh, Ayla !

- Je ne t'aime pas ! En tous cas, pas comme cela !

- Je n'ai aucune chance ?

- Non… et ce pour plusieurs raisons, d'une part, je te trouve trop jeune…

- Je suis majeur !

- J'ai l'âge d'être ta mère !

- MAIS TU NE L'ES PAS !!!

- Oh Drago !

- Tu es belle et tu as l'air si jeune !

- D'accord, tu comptes m'avoir par la flatterie ?

_Il le regarda très surpris puis lui prit les deux mains._

- Cela pourrait marcher ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que j'avais plusieurs raisons, l'une d'elle est que je suis chef de guerre mais la plus importante, c'est que j'aime un homme qui me rends la pareille. J'ai dit un homme pas un jeune homme !

- Tu aimes vraiment mon parrain !

- Oui ! Crois-moi que je ne m'y attendais pas !

- Ce n'est pas possible !?

- Si ! Je l'aime comme j'ai pu aimer mon fiancé !

_A ces mots, Drago laissa une larme couler sur sa joue. Ses yeux étaient brouillés. Ayla le prit dans ses bras et s'excusa d'avoir pu lui laisser croire qu'il y aurait pu avoir réciprocité et qu'elle partirait dès le lendemain. Il la laissa finalement et retourna dans sa propre chambre._

_Le lendemain matin, il ne fut pas là lorsqu'elle quitta la maison de Harry avec Schwarz. Hermione remontait pour préparer leurs affaires et repartir à Poudlard. De longs et douloureux sanglots se faisaient entendre derrière la porte du jeune serpentard._

_La jeune fille y entra à pas mesurés et referma la porte derrière elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de la voir serrer contre lui nuisette de la française. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête couchée, ses mèches de cheveux blonds lui cachaient les yeux. Hermione s'approcha du lit, il ne leva pas la tête. Elle finit par s'asseoir et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Puis elle décida de le prendre dans ses bras. Il se mit à gémir._

- Oh Hermione, je l'aime tant mais pas elle, elle ne veut pas de moi. Elle aime Severus ! Oh, comme je l'aime ! Tu sais c'est la première femme que j'aime, je n'avais jamais avant !

_Il se remit à pleurer et Hermione passa toute la nuit à le consoler._


	14. Quand les moldus découvrent la vérité !

**Chapitre 14 : Quand les moldus découvrent la vérité !**

_Une bande de jeunes gens sortaient d'un pub sévèrement éméchés. Malgré leur ébriété, ils veillèrent néanmoins à ne point faire d'esclandre de quelque ordre que ce soit. En effet, cette rue était sous surveillance de caméras. Leur équipe de football préférée venait de gagner son match. Ils avaient voulu fêter cela. Ils oscillaient sur leurs jambes et zigzaguaient dans la rue quand ils virent une apparition ou plutôt des apparitions._

_Un groupe de personnes encapuchonnées de noir surgit sous leur nez. Des mains armées d'un bout de bois les dirigèrent vers eux. Des éclairs verts passèrent de ces baguettes vers les supporters hébétés. Ils succombèrent en moins de temps qu'il en faut pour dire "football"._

_Les grandes silhouettes noires masquées de blanc continuèrent à avancer dans cette rue très éclairée et très surveillée. Elles rencontrèrent d'autres supporters et les annihilèrent de la même façon, sans états d'âmes aucuns. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ils disparurent des caméras._

_Les personnes qui surveillaient les caméras avaient appelé la police très rapidement mais pas assez pour que cette dernière puisse interpeller les assassins. L'enquête commença aussitôt devant le côté mystérieux de ces assassinats. Déjà, le marquage au sol avait été effectué et les corps emmenés à la morgue afin de les autopsier. _

- Un inspecteur, un des premiers sur les lieux, le lieutenant Monroe, fut alors apostrophé par un homme.

- Alors Inspecteur, qu'avez-vous découvert ?

- Monsieur le Premier Ministre, bonsoir !

- Je vous écoute !

- Et bien, nous n'avons détecté aucune trace sur les corps ni dans la rue. Nous n'avons que des corps et des images prises par les caméras de surveillance.

- Oui ! Difficile de se faire une idée alors ?

- Et bien, oui ! Nous ne voyons pas qui sont ces hommes !

- Je compte sur vous, Inspecteur ! Surtout que d'autres meurtres du même type ont eut lieu ailleurs.

_Sur ces mots, le Premier Ministre reprit la direction de son véhicule officiel. A peine le chauffeur avait redémarré qu'un hurluberlu habillé de bric et de broc apparut à son côté sur la banquette arrière._

- Noonnn, pitié !

- Vous n'étiez pas dans votre bureau ! Et comme j'ai mit votre "vouatur" sur balise, il m'était facile de vous retrouver.

- Que me voulez-vous encore ?

- Il y a eut beaucoup de morts cette fois-ci !

- Oui, qu'attendez-vous pour arrêter vos mangemorts !

- C'est tout aussi difficile pour nous que cela l'est pour vous d'arrêter vos terroristes !

- De toute façon, je vous préviens qu'il y a eut tellement de morts, en tellement d'endroits différents tous surveillés par des caméras qu'il va être difficile de le cacher aux médias !

- Aux quoi ?

- Les médias ce sont les journaux, les radios et la télévision !

- Ah oui, cela fait beaucoup ! Surtout que vous avez beaucoup de "médias" !

- Oh oui !!! C'est une gageure de leur cacher quoique ce soit !

- Il va pourtant falloir que cela reste secret ! Nos services respectifs doivent faire leur travail !

- Je ne vous garantis rien !

- Je m'en doutais un peu que les exactions des partisans de "vous-savez-qui" commenceraient à se faire connaître. Il va vous falloir veiller à ce que la panique n'envahisse pas les rangs de vos congénères !

- J'avais déjà prévu un plan pour cela !

- Alors mettez-le en route car je crains que les mangemorts continuent leurs actes.

- Bien ! Je m'y mets !

- A bientôt !

_Le personnage étonnant venait de quitter le véhicule. Le chauffeur n'en avait pas raté une miette et avait tout enregistré sur son dictaphone. Il ramena son Premier Ministre au 10 Downing Street. Aussitôt, il rangea la Bentley au garage puis récupéra sa mini et alla retrouver son ami journaliste dans Greenwich._

_Ce fut un jeune homme brun ébouriffé et endormi qui vint lui ouvrir. Quand ce dernier vit arriver un homme de même type devant lui et reconnut son ami, il lui sourit._

- B'jour, Padraic, que me vaut le déplaisir en cette bonne nuit !

- J'ai un SUPER-SCOOP pour toi, Matt !

- De quel genre ?

- Laisse moi entrer et tu en sauras plus !

- Bon ça va entre !

_Il se servit un verre de bourbon et en proposa un à son ami qui accepta._

- Alors qu'est-ce que ton patron a encore fait ?

- Lui, rien, excepté qu'il veut étouffer l'affaire !

- Ah, là tu m'intéresses

- Surtout qu'il est question de dizaines de meurtres dans des conditions mystérieuses voire magiques !

- Mon pauvre ! Magiques, pfff !

- Ne te moques pas ! Je vais te faire écouter ce qu'à dit le Premier Ministre à un drôle de personnage ! Et voici la liste des rues où tu devras récupérer les films de surveillance si tu veux avoir plus d'informations ! Je te donne aussi les cassettes que j'ai pu enregistrer ces derniers temps.

_Le journaliste prit les documents._

- Bien, Matt, je te laisse ! Vu la masse d'informations, tu connais le montant que tu dois me donner !

- Comme d'habitude ! Reviens demain, je te remettrais l'enveloppe !

_Le chauffeur fut raccompagné par son ami. Matt commença par appeler son patron puis fit les démarches nécessaires pour récupérer les films de surveillance._

_Alors que les radios et les télévisions du monde entier commentaient le peu d'informations qu'ils avaient sur le sujet. Notre petit journaliste lui décortiqua tant d'informations plus développées que son dossier devenait lourd, très lourd._

_Le soir arriva et son sujet était prêt pour être vendu aux journaux télévisés du soir et pour les journaux papiers du lendemain. Ce fut l'heure du journal d'information du soir où la plus grand chaîne indépendante lança l'information._

**_N'éteignez pas vos téléviseurs, n'essayez pas de les régler, ceci n'est pas une blague et nous sommes loin du 1er avril._**

**_En effet les personnes tuées la nuit dernière l'ont été par magie. Oui, vous avez bien entendu par MAGIE ! Tous les sujets habituels sont reportés en fin de journal car tout de suite c'est un spécial "morts mystérieuses" !_**

**_Tout au long de notre journal, nous vous fournirons des preuves indéniables et irréfutables que ne pourront nier notre Gouvernement et l'organisation secrète que sont les sorciers de notre pays ! Oui, mesdames et messieurs, les sorciers existent et ils sont parmi nous et ce depuis des siècles._**

_Le Premier Ministre éteignit le son de la télévision et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Son assistant qui était son propre neveu enregistrait l'émission pour pouvoir décortiquer plus tard chaque information._

_Quand il vit apparaître le Ministre de la Magie, il réclama un aspirine à son assistant puis affronta le sorcier._

- Je n'ai rien pu faire !

- C'est ce que je remarque ! Dîtes-moi quelle proportion cela peut-il prendre ?

- A mon avis, en ce moment toutes les autres télévisions d'Angleterre, d'Europe, voir du Monde entier doivent être en train de réclamer des copies des informations à cette chaîne de télévision. Les journaux papiers et les radios doivent aussi en faire autant.

- Ce qui veut dire que c'est fichu ! Mon monde est à la vue des moldus !

- Je le crains !

- Je vais être obligé de démissionner !

- Et moi donc !

_Ils réfléchirent un court moment et le Ministre de la Magie reprit le dialogue._

- Et si je vous mettais cela sur le dos ?

- Et moi sur le vôtre ?

- Les sorciers ne demanderaient pas aux moldus de vous destituer !

- Et mes compatriotes vous en voudraient tellement à vous qu'ils me laisseraient tranquille !

- Cher Monsieur, je remarque que chez les sorciers comme chez les moldus, être un bon politicien revient à être un chat !

- Comment ?

- Il faut savoir retomber sur ses pattes !

- Hahaha et on a autant de vies !

_Ils regardèrent et rirent aux éclats puis se calmèrent. Ils reprirent alors une conversation plus sérieuse sur le comment faire pour que les morts ne se multiplient pas trop et sur le comment faire pour que les sorciers et les moldus s'unissent contre Voldemort et ses partisans._

_Au bout de deux jours, le monde entier savait que le Monde Magique existait et que des sorciers circulaient parmi eux. Si le premier jour avait celui de la panique, le deuxième fut celui de la curiosité. Le troisième jour, tout le monde voulait "s'armer" pour combattre les mages noirs. Les sorciers commençaient à s'inquiéter et craignaient que d'innocents sorciers soient tués par les moldus. Les gouvernants de nombreux pays réussirent à calmer les ardeurs guerrières de leurs concitoyens._

_Las, si les sorciers et les moldus s'entendirent très bien, cela n'empêcha pas de nouvelles attaques de nombreux mangemorts. Cela commença en Angleterre mais des partisans du Lord Noir tuèrent aussi en France, en Italie, en Allemagne, en Roumanie, en Russie, aux U.S.A., en Australie et de quelques pays du moyen-orient._


	15. Plan et ContreAttaque

**Chapitre 15 : Plan et Contre-attaque !**

_Drago était debout devant la fenêtre sans bouger d'un pouce. Il avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur et contemplait la rue. Cela faisait de nombreuses semaines qu'il pleurait son amour sans retour pour Ayla et la "perte" de ses parents._

_Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Du côté gauche, la fine main de Hermione, et de l'autre côté, c'était la main virile de Harry qui le réconfortait. C'était nouveau, jamais le Survivant ne s'était occupé de lui comme cela. Etrangement, ce fut Harry qui le prit dans ses bras et pas son amie. Drago se laissa aller à sa peine, non sans une certaine gêne. _

_Quand il émergea, il s'était endormi dans les bras du Héros qui était adossé contre une colonne du baldaquin. Drago se mit à rougir quand il vit le regard empli de compassion que lui jeta Harry. Cela le vexa quelque peu._

- Pour qui te prends-tu, Potter ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

- Je suis sûr pourtant que tu as besoin, au moins, de mon amitié !

- TON amitié ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme ami ! J'ai Hermione, Severus et Ayla, cela me suffit amplement !

- Peu importe ! Je commence à te connaître, Drago… et saches que je serais toujours là pour toi !

_Sur ces mots, Harry sortit de la chambre. Drago se retrouva seul, les bras ballants et complètement interloqué de la réaction du Héros._

_Trois jours plus tard, c'était le branle-bas de combat. Severus, qui était sorti d'Azkhaban la veille, avait fourni des informations capitales. L'Ordre du Phœnix avait aussi reçu des informations de l'Ordre du Loup Gris. Drago avait rejoint les plus jeunes dans la cuisine. Molly les incitait à manger. A part Ron, ils avaient l'estomac noué. Ils allèrent, après leur repas, rejoindre les membres adultes de l'Ordre._

- Je vous dis que nous pouvons faire confiance aux informations de Guillaume !

- Je vous trouve bien confiant "tout d'un coup", Severus ! _Répondit mielleusement Maugrey Fol'œil_. Ne serait-ce pas votre penchant pour une certaine française qui vous fait perdre votre méfiance coutumière ?

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! L'Ordre du Loup Gris a toujours été sans reproches ! Avouez-le !

- Grmph, ouais… Jamais aucune carence de leur côté et ce depuis le début !

- Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en eux !_Intervient Drago_.

- Toi, le fils de mangemort, fermes-là !

- MAUGREY ! _Hurla Harry_. Moi aussi, je fais confiance au "Loup Gris" et à Drago aussi, comme beaucoup ici.

_Là-dessus, la majorité des membres de l'Ordre opina de la tête, approuvant les affirmations de Harry._

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord ! Nous vous écoutons, Professeur Rogue ! _Finit par dire Harry_.

- Bien. Comme l'a confirmé le "Loup Gris", une attaque d'envergure se prépare simultanément ici et en France. _Reprit Severus_. Nous serons attaqués sur plusieurs flans : soit à Poudlard et au Ministère !

- Nous nous retrouvons obligés de diviser nos forces. _Se plaignit Kingsley_.

- Certes ! Harry, ta propre mission où en est-elle ?

- J'ai fini ! Ou presque… La fin de ma mission se fera face à Voldemort.

_Il regarda ses deux amis qui savaient quel était le dernier Horcruxe. C'était le lourd et difficile secret. Personne ne le connaissait à part eux : Harry était ce dernier Horcruxe et il devait mourir._

- Minerva, Hagrid ? Avez-vous réussi à enrôler vos "connaissances" ? _Demanda Severus_.

- Oui, nous aurons les géants, les centaures et de nombreux autres peuples magiques. _Répondit Minerva_.

- Quant à nous… _Intervint Hermione_. Nous avons réussi à obtenir l'aide des Gobelins et des Elfes de maison.

_Au vu des informations remises par Severus et Guillaume, ils répartirent leurs forces en fonction des projets d'attaque du Mage Noir. Il avait été décidé que les plus jeunes participeraient à la bataille à Poudlard même. Tandis que les Gobelins et la moitié des aurors tiendraient la place du Ministère._

_L'attaque aurait lieu le lendemain._

* * *

**Paragraphe un peu court, mais je vous avais promis de m'y remettre et voilà…**

**La suite est déjà en cours (je veux peut être me faire pardonner, hihihihi) ! **


	16. Affronter l'adversité !

**Chapitre 16 : Affronter l'adversité !**

_Quand ils sortirent sur le pas de porte du 12 Square Grimmaud, ils furent oppressés par cette impression de pesanteur glaciale que transmettait la brume épaisse. Ils avaient écouté les radios moldues s'étonnant de ce phénomène. Les territoires anglais et français dans leur entier étaient recouverts du "magic-fog". Les moldus étaient néanmoins informés que c'était une méthode de Voldemort pour désorienter sorciers et moldus._

_Il allait devenir difficile de voir et détecter détraqueurs et autres infernis au milieu de cette purée de pois. Ils transplanèrent à Pré-au-Lard afin d'entrer dans Poudlard par les souterrains. Toute la famille Weasley, y compris Percy, était présente._

_A peine furent-ils arrivés dans l'école, que la totalité des membres de l'A.D. les avait rejoints. Ils se tenaient tous derrière la grille en rang serré. Les géants, les centaures et les elfes de maison de Poudlard servaient d'avant-garde, de tampon pour les sorciers. Tous les membres de l'A.D. et ceux restant de l'Ordre du Phœnix étaient bien rangés derrière. Harry avait Ron et Hermione de chaque côté de lui. Un spectateur extérieur aurait été étonné de reconnaître Drago Malefoy. Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang et les frères Crivey et tous les autres n'auraient pas voulu rater cette grande bataille._

_La fine équipe habituelle était côte à côte, tandis que Drago, Neville et Ginny s'étaient réunis. Les jumeaux avaient prit Dean avec eux. Ils étaient tous fébriles et soumis à l'insupportable attente._

_Puis tout se déclencha et la Grande Bataille commença alors. Ce fut, de suite, violent et sans merci. Les sorts impardonnables fusaient du côté mangemorts. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Voldemort et ses servants pour atteindre Harry et ses amis. Et les violents échanges entre les deux ennemis commencèrent. De leur côté, Ron et Hermione affrontèrent Bellatrix et Nott Senior. Drago et son groupe eurent affaire à un petit groupe de loups-garous dont Greyback était le meneur._

_La Bataille durait déjà depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes et les corps se fatiguaient._

_Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour Harry car le Mage Noir était enragé._

_C'est alors que Drago se trouva à devoir faire un choix cornélien entre Neville et Ginny qui se faisaient simultanément attaquer par un loup-garou. Il choisit Ginny car c'était une fille, l'ex-petite amie de Harry et surtout parce qu'elle était attaquée par Greyback en personne._

_Drago lui lança plusieurs sorts. Il lui jeta même un doloris au cas où. En vain ! Il vit du coin de l'œil que Neville venait de tuer son assaillant. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à relancer un doloris, il vit Greyback lever le genou et d'un grand coup dessus, il cassa la colonne vertébrale de la pauvre Ginny. Les multiples fractures craquèrent dans un bruit horrible à l'oreille des deux jeunes gens. Le regard, que Ginny avait dirigé vers Drago, devint vitreux et la mort s'y installa._

_Drago et Neville poussèrent un cri et se regardèrent. A eux deux, ils envoyèrent un Avada Kedavra qui fit son office. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de pleurer sur la mort de la seule fille des Weasley et repartirent au combat._

_Harry n'avait pas traîné, lui, de son côté, il s'était fait "tuer" et avait "ressuscité". Il avait pu enfin tuer Voldemort à la vue du corps de Nagini tenu et montré par Rogue. Les derniers partisans du Lord avaient quasi tous succombés, les autres se rendaient ou fuyaient._

_Alors que les professeurs Flitwick et Trelawney rassemblaient les corps des victimes et les posaient côte à côté, Drago entendit les cris de Molly Weasley. Sibylle venait de mettre ensemble deux chevelures rousses, Fred et Ginny._

_Tous les membres du Phœnix se rapprochèrent de la pauvre femme. Harry s'accroupit auprès de Ginny et la prit dans ses bras. Il embrassa son front, ses yeux fermés et sa bouche tendre, déjà froide. Il se releva, mais pas une larme ne coulait. Personne n'osa l'approcher. _

_Les adultes s'organisèrent. Les blessés furent tous emmenés dans l'infirmerie de Madame Pomfresh qui multiplia la quantité de lits. Les morts furent transportés dans la grande salle où Minerva McGonagall avait fait disparaître tables et bancs. Quant aux prisonniers, ils furent emmenés dans les cachots dûment bardés de sorts anti-évasion._

_Drago se mit alors à la recherche de Harry qui avait disparu. Il chercha dans les lieux stratégiques que Harry fréquentait régulièrement. Il commença par les bords du lac, du côté de la cabane de Hagrid, dans sa salle commune, dans le bureau de la Directrice. Il se décida finalement pour le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Le lieu où il avait vu Dumbledore mourir._

_Il le trouva là, assis, prostré, recroquevillé, la tête posée sur les genoux. Il s'assit à côté de lui et entoura ses épaules d'un bras. Dans un petit sursaut, Harry leva les yeux sur Drago, des yeux secs mais rouges de retenir leurs larmes._

- Tu sais, Harry, si tu veux pleurer, vas-y, tu en as le droit ! Je l'ai fait moi et cela fait du bien.

_Harry s'agrippa alors à son vis-à-vis qui l'enlaça et les pleurs se mirent à déborder. Après de longues minutes d'un chagrin douloureux, Harry resta accroché à Drago mais s'éloigna un peu._

- Dis-moi, pourquoi tous ceux que j'aime ou sont proches de moi doivent-ils mourir ?

- C'est la faute de Voldemort mais tu l'as tué et maintenant tu n'auras plus rien à craindre.

- Je n'ai plus envie…

- Plus envie de quoi ? _S'inquiéta Drago_.

- De vivre, d'aimer, d'essayer de construire !

- Si, il le faut !

- Je suis si fatigué de tout !

- Alors, il faut te reposer ! Veux-tu venir chez moi ? Tu pourrais t'y reposer ! Le manoir est très protégé, et en mon absence et celle de mes parents les protections et les elfes ont sûrement empêchés les mangemorts d'y entrer.

- Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, Drago !

- M'ennuyer ? Non ! Cela me ferait plaisir ! Allez, on y va !

_Il aida Harry à se lever et ils prirent la direction de la sortie. Harry, qui avait sa cape, la posa sur leurs épaules._

- C'est une cape d'invisibilité ! Personne ne nous verra partir !

_Ils transplanèrent ensuite vers le Square Grimmaud et réunirent leurs affaires. Ils réduisirent leurs malles et quittèrent les lieux avec précipitation. Ils craignaient qu'on les y cherche._

_Ils arrivèrent de nuit au Manoir Malefoy. Comme il était impossible de transplaner en son sein ou même dans les jardins, ils durent marcher quelques centaines de mètres avant d'arriver. _

_A peine Drago eut-il ouvert la grande et massive porte en bois que plusieurs dizaines d'elfes de maison se précipitèrent vers lui en lançant à qui mieux mieux des "jeune Maître Drago" par-ci, des "Notre Maître" par-là. Ce dernier se retourna vers Harry._

- Je suis désolé, Harry ! Calmez-vous, vous ne voyez pas que j'ai un invité ?

- Oui pardon, mon Maître ! _Dit une petite créature d'un marron très foncé_.

- Harry, je te présente Woody, c'est l'intendant de la maison. Woody, c'est Harry Potter, une personne très importante pour moi.

- Bonjour, Maître Harry Potter !

- Bonjour, Woody !

- Dis-moi dans quel état sont les chambres ?

- Elles sont très propres, Maître Drago !

- Bien, préparez la chambre à côté de la mienne, et emmenez nos malles dans nos chambres. Intima-t-il à l'intendant après avoir ragrandi les bagages. Et prépares le dîner nous avons très faim !

- Ce sera prêt dans une demi-heure, Maître Drago !

- Tu viens Harry ? Nous allons prendre une douche.

_Il entraîna le survivant qui se laissa emmener avec ce qui ressemblait à de la soumission. Il n'avait plus la force de faire grand chose et Drago l'avait deviné. Il l'emmena dans la chambre voisine, le déshabilla et le fourra sous la douche. Harry était là amorphe, les yeux dans le vide._

- Harry ? Tu te laves ?

_Ne voyant pas de réaction, il se déshabilla à son tour et entra dans la douche. Il prit du gel douche dans ses mains et commença à en frotter le corps de Harry. Il prit aussi du shampoing et lava la chevelure noire recouverte de terre et d'herbe. Il le rinça puis le couvrit d'un peignoir blanc et or marqué aux armes des Malefoy. Drago invoqua une robe de chambre de l'armoire paternelle. Après avoir séché Harry, il lui mit la robe sur les épaules. Elle était noire et brodée d'argent et traînait aux pieds du frêle survivant. Il se sécha et s'habilla aussi. Après s'être chaussé de mules masculines et distinguées, il attrapa la main de Harry et l'emmena dans la salle à manger._

_Comme au temps de la splendeur des Malefoy de très nombreuses bougies illuminaient la pièce. La tablée était somptueuse, mais Drago n'apprécia pas d'être à un bout tandis que Harry était à l'opposé. Il indiqua à l'elfe Cindy qu'elle devrait les mettre côte à côte à un seul bout. Tandis qu'il mangeait avec entrain, il dut aussi nourrir Harry qui n'était pas sorti de son hébétude._

_Drago, complètement désolé, finit par ramener Harry dans sa chambre, l'allongea dans le lit et le borda. Il se surprit lui-même en l'embrassant sur le front. D'un dernier regard, il le contempla lové dans son lit, puis rejoignit sa propre chambre._


	17. Deuils et Survie

**Chapitre 17 : Deuils et Survie.**

_Il l'observait depuis de longues minutes. Il sentait qu'une grande affection envahissait son cœur à ce triste spectacle. IL était au bord du lac Malefoy, désespéré, alourdi par ce qu'IL venait d'accomplir, par la mort de beaucoup de proches. Drago, quant à lui, ne savait plus quoi faire pour rasséréner le "Vainqueur" comme on l'appelait dans les journaux sorciers depuis deux jours déjà. Il trouverait, oui, il trouverait la solution pour aider Harry. Il s'habilla d'une cape chaude et alla dans la chambre de son ami pour prendre la sienne. Il descendit de l'étage et sortit dans le parc. De là, il rejoignit Harry assis sur un banc de pierre au bord du lac. Il s'approcha de lui, lui déposa la cape sur le dos et l'en enveloppa pour enfin s'asseoir à son tour. Il prit la tête de Harry pour la poser sur son épaule. Le jeune homme se laissait faire. Au bout de très longues minutes, Drago s'adressa à lui._

- Es-tu prêt Harry ?

- Hein ? Prêt pour quoi ?

- C'est aujourd'hui que nous inhumons nos amis !

- Non, non, non ! _Pleura Harry_.

- Si mon grand, ils t'attendent ! Je parle des vivants, Harry ! Ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux.

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai !

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas vrai ?

- Qu'ils ont besoin de moi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- J'ai tué les leurs !

- Comment ? Tu n'as fait que tuer "tu-sais-qui" !

- Oui mais à cause de "notre" guerre, les leurs ont été tués !

- Ils ont tous choisi d'être là ! Tous ces morts ont choisi d'être à tes côtés !

- Non, non !

- Oh, oseras-tu me dire que Ginny, Fred, Fol Œil, Lupin, Tonks et Dobby n'ont pas choisi d'être là ? Oseras-tu me dire que c'est toi qui leur as lancé les sorts mortels ?

- Non mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry ! Tu viens avec moi ! TA présence va les réconforter et leur affection pour toi va te faire la même chose ! Harry, ils t'aiment et en plus tu les as sauvés de "tu-sais-qui" ! Ils ne peuvent que t'aimer encore plus !

- Bon d'accord, mais je ne te savais pas aussi persuasif ! _Céda Harry avec un maigre sourire._

- Eh oui, je te surprends, hein ? J'adore te surprendre et je n'ai pas fini de le faire !

_Il invoqua un peigne et s'obstina à coiffer les cheveux rebelles de son ami. Il invoqua aussi du gel, mais le résultat était horrible. Quand Harry vit son air horrifié, il offrit à nouveau un petit sourire, désolé cette fois, à Drago._

- Tu n'y arriveras pas, cela fait déjà des années que j'essaie, et Hermione aussi, et cela n'a jamais marché.

- Elle est terrible ta tignasse, mon chou !

- Mon chou ?

- Oh, j'ai dit cela ?

- Oui !

- Désolé !

- C'est bizarre, mais c'est gentil quand même !

- Je suis dans ma passe de bonté !

- Dis-moi, elle est longue ta "passe" de bonté, Drago !

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui !

- Cela voudrait dire que je suis définitivement devenu bon ?

- Oui, mon chou !

_Ils partirent dans un éclat de rire communicatif et tonitruant. Cela faisait de très nombreux jours que cela ne leur était pas arrivé. Quand ils arrêtèrent, ce fut beaucoup plus sereins qu'ils reprirent leur activité. Drago peignait Harry qui contemplait le magnifique lac et les cygnes qui s'y ébattaient._

- Voilà, c'est prêt !

- Montre !

_Drago invoqua un miroir et le lui donna._

- Whouaaaahhh ! J'ai la super-classe ! On croirait que…

- Tu sors d'une nuit de sexe torride !

- Crois-tu que ce soit judicieux pour aller à des enterrements ?

- Il faut que tu aies l'air d'aller particulièrement bien ! Tu dois paraître fort, pour qu'ils se sentent forts aussi.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui ! Tu peux avoir confiance en moi !

- Ca je suis moins sûr. Après tout tu es un serpentard et un Malefoy !

- Eh !

_Il arrêta d'être choqué à la vue d'un Harry au sourire moqueur._

- Bon tu es prêt, Harry ?

- Prêt ?

- Oui, tu t'accroches à moi et nous transplanons au cimetière !

- Tu sais faire cela, toi ?

- Oui ! On y va ?

- Oui, oui !

_Drago enlaça alors Harry, de façon très serrée faisant rougir ce dernier. Un pop et ils se retrouvèrent non loin de la foule habillée de noir. Ils virent venir vers eux Ron, Hermione et Georges._

- Tu vas bien Harry ? _Demanda Hermione_.

- Oui, beaucoup mieux ! Grâce à Drago ! Je suis chez lui !

- Oui, nous le savions ! _Dit Ron_.

- On voulait vous dire que l'enterrement sera simultané !

- Comment cela ? _Demanda Drago_.

- Tous les corps seront inhumés en même temps, et la cérémonie sera unique.

- Ok, nous vous suivons ! _Dit Drago en prenant Harry par les épaules_.

_Ils furent installés dans la partie réservée aux proches des victimes. Drago resta à côté de Harry. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul. La cérémonie commença alors. Les pleurs maculèrent de nombreuses joues. Molly était très silencieuse, mais un grand flot de larmes coulait de ses joues. Elle avait perdu deux enfants. Drago la vit faire un signe de tête à une femme avec un nourrisson dans les bras. Hermione leur chuchota._

- C'est Andromeda Tonks et le petit Teddy ! Nymphadora, Ted et Remus sont morts !

- Non ! _S'exclama Harry_.

_Drago prit alors la main de Harry et en caressa le dos de son autre main. Il se détendit alors quelque peu. Les noms des victimes furent alors égrenées, et Harry se décomposait à chacun d'eux. Quand ce fut fait tous les cercueils descendirent dans le sol et les tombeaux prirent alors forme. Elles furent toutes blanches et marquées d'une étoile argentée qui brillait de mille feux. En effet, il avait été décidé que toutes les victimes de Voldemort devaient être indiquées comme tel, à l'aide de cette étoile. Le Ministre de la Magie fit un discours soporifique comme à son habitude. Puis ce fut le tour d'Arthur Weasley de monter sur l'estrade. Il se gratta la gorge._

- Hum, hum… Je suis ici devant vous, non pas pour faire un discours, mais pour représenter de nombreuses personnes. Je suis le représentant des proches de TOUTES les victimes passées et présentes de Lord Voldemort. Je suis ici pour dire deux choses essentielles.

_Il fit une pause pour être sûr de bien avoir capté l'attention de tous._

- Nous tenons tous à remercier Harry Potter d'avoir risqué sa vie pour tuer ce monstre de Mage Noir.

_Harry sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il recevait ce compliment et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir mérité._

- Nous tenons tous aussi à lui dire une chose essentielle : jamais, non jamais, nous ne lui reprocherons la mort des nôtres. Tous ceux qui sont morts auprès de lui, et pour lui, l'ont voulu et désiré. Quant aux victimes non-actives tuées par le Mage Noir et ses amis, il est temps, Harry, que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas responsable du "mal" qu'il y a dans ce monde. Nous t'aimons, nous te remercions et nous te prions de vivre pour toi. Enfin pour TOI !

_Sur ces derniers mots, il se mit à applaudir vers la direction du Survivant et la foule dans un bel ensemble applaudissait aussi. Harry leva la tête qu'il avait baissée et vit Drago et tous ses proches qui le remerciaient chaudement. Il eut alors un sourire généreux tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il ne dit qu'un seul mot : "_Merci_"._


	18. Changement de vie radical

**Chapitre 18 : Changement de vie radical**

_Une semaine après l'inhumation collective, les cours avaient repris à Poudlard. Hermione et Drago avaient repris en main leur scolarité ainsi que celle de leurs amis. Il n'était pas question de laisser tomber et de rater leurs ASPIC's. Ils n'avaient que quelques mois._

_Drago venait régulièrement rejoindre ses amis gryffondors dans leur salle commune pour travailler. Il se mettait toujours à côté de Harry et le faisait travailler. Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait "bizarre" au contact du survivant. Il s'était rendu compte que chaque mouvement était un prétexte pour frôler ou toucher Harry. Cela lui était devenu nécessaire, essentiel._

_Il n'y avait pourtant que quelques mois qu'il se croyait amoureux d'Ayla, mais il se rendait compte que c'était fini. Ce qui l'étonnait, c'était d'éprouver de l'attirance pour un homme. Il était persuadé d'avoir toujours été hétérosexuel. Avec l'esprit incisif d'un serpentard, il sut qu'il était non pas gay, mais bisexuel. Il admit aussi qu'il était "partit", pour l'instant, pour tomber amoureux d'un homme. Et quel homme, pas n'importe qui ! Il avait fallu qu'il soit attiré par son ex-ennemi, son ami et accessoirement Survivant et Vainqueur de "vous-savez-qui" !_

_Il n'en avait parlé à personne, même pas à Hermione, qui pourtant en savait un rayon sur sa vie. Il se débattait dans ses pensées tout en continuant de "frôler" Harry, et ce, depuis de longues semaines. C'est alors qu'il lui vint l'idée d'écrire à son amie Ayla. Il commença alors une longue missive._

**Ma Chère Ayla,**

**Il y a de longues semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas vus. Je sais que depuis la fin de la guerre Severus et toi êtes ensembles. J'en suis très content pour vous, car je vous adore tous les deux. Je vous souhaite à tous deux d'avoir enfin le bonheur qui vous manquait depuis tant d'années.**

**Tu dois te demander d'où me viennent ces nouveaux sentiments, et pourquoi je ne te soûle pas avec une déclaration d'amour ? Parce que, finalement, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi.**

**Tu vois, tu avais raison, cela m'est passé et j'aime ailleurs. Le seul problème c'est que je ne sais pas "comment" aimer la personne. Plus le temps passe plus mon cœur se prend d'amour pour cette personne. C'est un amour auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout, surtout avec "cette" personne.**

**Je ne sais comment t'expliquer ce que je ressens pour elle. C'est très doux ! Je n'ai envie d'offrir et de recevoir que de la douceur avec cette personne, ce qui est plutôt paradoxal. Pourquoi paradoxal ? Parce que ce que nous vivions ensemble, auparavant, était plutôt brutal et que nous étions ennemis.**

**Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je le désire, sans doute un peu des deux, mais nous autres Malefoy, n'avons jamais été doués pour les sentiments.**

**Ma chère et tendre amie, j'ai vraiment besoin de tes conseils. Je t'embrasse.**

**Drago Malefoy**

_Après avoir écrit ce parchemin, le jeune homme utilisa un hibou de l'école pour l'envoyer. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre, et s'effondra sur son lit. Il se morigéna : "Voyons Drago, tu as tes devoirs à faire". Il se releva prit ses livres et partit rejoindre Hermione à la bibliothèque. Cette dernière ne bougeait pratiquement plus de son endroit préféré, quand elle n'allait pas en cours, et Drago l'y rejoignait très souvent. Une fois arrivé, il fut enchanté de découvrir qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ses deux éternels amis étaient présents. Drago entra avec un grand sourire qui illuminait son visage. Il était heureux, car on l'accueillait avec le même sourire._

- Bonjour, tout le monde !

- Bonjour Drago.

_Il s'assit alors auprès de Harry et commença à sortir livres et parchemins._

- Alors, t'étais où, Drago ? _Demanda Harry_.

- J'ai envoyé un parchemin à Ayla pour la féliciter de ses fiançailles avec Severus.

- Ils se sont fiancés ? _S'étrangla Ron_. Rogue fiancé ?

- Tu débarques, Ron ? _Interrogea Hermione._ Deux jours après la bataille, le professeur Rogue est allé en France et a demandé à voir Ayla. Il paraît, c'est Gabrielle Delacour qui me l'a dit, qu'il s'est jeté sur elle pour lui faire un baiser digne des meilleurs films romantiques.

- Quand j'y pense, Rogue avec une femme ! C'est dingue ! _Reprit Ron_.

- Je ne trouve pas cela "dingue" ! _Dit Harry_. Je sais qu'il a été amoureux de ma mère. Je suis sûr qu'il aime les femmes de caractère comme ma mère, comme Ayla.

- Et comme dit souvent ma mère, "il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort". _Répondit en souriant Hermione_.

_Sur ces mots, un sourire aux lèvres, l'ensemble de la tablée se replongea dans ses livres. Puis arriva l'heure du repas. Ils partirent tous pour la Grande Salle. Le repas était entamé depuis un bon bout de temps, quand un faucon de Beaux-Bâtons entra avec élégance dans l'immense pièce. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour de la salle et se posa avec grâce sur l'épaule de Drago. Ce dernier récupéra le parchemin et reconnut l'écriture de son amie. Sans un mot, il le rangea dans une poche. A la fin du repas, il s'empressa de retourner dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur son lit et ouvrit avec impatience la lettre de son amie._

**Cher Drago,**

**Je te remercie pour tes félicitations et souhaits de vie heureuse. A ce sujet, Severus a envahi le laboratoire des triplés (qui ronchonnent contre lui), afin de les aider à trouver la formule nous émancipant de notre lien. Severus m'a dit qu'il était hors de question, que la femme qu'il aime et ses futurs enfants soient esclaves de ce lien. Il est adorable, et comme il est doué, je sais qu'il y arrivera.**

**Sinon... Et bien... quelle nouvelle ! Non pas que tu ne m'aimes plus (je me doutais un peu que cela arriverait) mais que tu aimes Harry et que tu sois gay (ou bi ?) m'a quelque peu étonnée, je te l'avoue. J'aurais plutôt cru que tu tomberais amoureux de Hermione, quand je voyais combien tu étais proche d'elle. Comment je sais que c'est un homme que tu aimes, je cite ta phrase : "Je ne sais pas si je l'aime ou si je le désire", le "LE" est clair, non ?**

**Néanmoins, je suis très très heureuse pour toi (que veux-tu quand on connaît le bonheur conjugal, ou presque, on a envie que les autres le vivent). **

**Tu me dis que tu ne sais pas comment vivre cet amour. Je te conseillerai (si je puis me le permettre), d'abord, d'admettre tes "goûts". Ensuite, d'admettre ton amour pour Harry ! Car c'est bien lui, hein, je ne me suis pas trompée ?**

**Une fois cela fait, il faut que tu le "séduises". Là... faudrait que tu m'en dises plus. Où en es-tu ? Que lui dis-tu ? Que lui fais-tu ? Comment réagit-il à tes attentions ? Sourit-il ? Te repousse-t-il ?**

**J'attends ta prochaine lettre pour que tu m'en dises plus.**

**Ah oui, j'allais oublier, c'est Severus qui me le rappelle. Nous avons arrêté la date de notre mariage pour juin 1999, l'année prochaine. Severus te demande donc si tu veux bien être son témoin ! Nous nous marierons en France, dans ma demeure familiale parmi les miens.**

**Gros Bisous et à Bientôt.**

**Ton Amie Ayla**

_La lettre dans une main, Drago s'étendit les bras en croix. Son amie était vraiment une sacrée maline. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait si facile de trouver le sexe et le nom de "son" homme. En attendant, comment devait-il le séduire? Pour ralentir le tournoiement de ses pensées, il se leva et s'assit à son bureau pour répondre à Ayla._

**Ma très chère Ayla,**

**Et oui, tu ne t'es pas trompée, c'est bien de Harry dont je suis en train de tomber amoureux. Je suis moi-même assez perturbé par mes nouveaux "goûts" sexuels. En fait, je sais que je suis non pas gay, mais bisexuel.**

**Le seul problème ce n'est pas tant mon orientation sexuelle, que le choix (mais est-ce un choix), de mon potentiel partenaire. Mais pourquoi mon cœur s'est-il entiché de mon ex-ennemi et ami ?**

**Que dire de Harry ? Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il a pu ressentir à ce que je lui ai fait ces dernières semaines. Je sais seulement qu'il se laisse faire. Je pense surtout qu'il a un gros besoin de tendresse. Si je dois être celui qui le pourvoira d'affection et de tendresse, je le serai. Pour une relation plus élaborée, je pense y aller par tâtonnement. Après tout, je ne suis pas un gryffondor, je ne fonce pas dans le tas pour réfléchir après.**

**Je t'informerai donc de "l'évolution" de notre relation, au fur et à mesure.**

**Sinon, je suis enchanté de votre mariage. Tu diras à Severus que ce sera un honneur d'être son témoin. Dis-moi si d'ici là, il y a "quelque chose" avec Harry, pourra-t-il m'y accompagner ?**

**Je t'embrasse bien fort, ma presque sœur.**

**Drago, tombé en amour.**

_Il alla de suite à la volière pour envoyer son hibou. Puis, il repartit dans le château, et là, il vit une silhouette en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il y monta. Comme il s'en doutait, c'était Harry qui se trouvait là. Les épaules basses, la nuque qui ployait comme sous le poids du monde, voilà le spectacle que donnait le survivant. Drago s'en approcha et le retourna vers lui. Il vit un regard de surprise empli de larmes, puis un pauvre sourire lui fut donné._

- C'est si dur, Drago !

- Je sais, Harry, je sais ! Viens, viens là.

_Et il prit son ami dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Il se mit à lui caresser la tignasse noire. Quand il le sentit bien calmé, il le recula un peu et observa ses yeux toujours aussi tristes. Dans un élan d'amour infini, il fit un geste fou. Il embrassa son ami aux coins des yeux, puis au coin de la bouche. Harry recula alors, puis s'enfuit en courant._

- Vraiment très malin, Drago, vraiment ! Profiter ainsi de sa faiblesse ! Idiot !

_Il se tapa alors le front contre la pierre des remparts, en continuant à s'auto-morigéner. Il ne pouvait pas savoir alors, que Harry, qui l'entendait dans les escaliers, se mit à sourire affectueusement._


	19. Changement de vie radical Partie 2

**Chapitre 19 : Changement de vie radical – Partie 2**

_Drago finit par redescendre de la Tour d'astronomie. Il posa sa main sur son front. Il avait mal et il était sûr d'avoir un bleu. Non mais quelle idée de se taper le front contre un mur._

_Une fois dans sa chambre, il se dirigea vers son écritoire. Il y installa un parchemin et prit sa meilleure plume, qu'il se mit à mâchouiller en regardant rêveusement par la fenêtre. Il commença sa lettre._

**Chère Ayla, ma grande sœur,**

**C'est sûr, je suis follement amoureux. Aujourd'hui, mon cœur a palpité comme un fou sur un rythme décousu. Mes poumons cherchaient de l'air avec affolement. Ma gorge s'est serrée quand j'ai voulu lui parler de ce que je ressentais.**

**Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas comparable à ce que je croyais éprouver pour toi. Je m'étais "accroché" à toi, car ma mère venant de mourir, et parce que c'était ta douce main qui me guidait sur le chemin du bien. Comme une mère, tu m'as aimé et m'a "éduqué" pour me battre du bon côté. Je ne remercierai jamais assez tous les dieux de la création, pour t'avoir mise sur ma route. Tu es ma mère spirituelle et je t'aime comme tel.**

**Ce que je ressens pour Harry est tout autre, et je crois bien que par amour pour lui, je pourrais attenter à ma vie. Je sais qu'il est l'heureux propriétaire de Drago Malefoy. Et j'en suis fier, car cela correspond à mes habitudes emphatiques.**

**Pour la vie, mon cœur lui appartient, car jamais un cœur aussi pur ne s'en approchera. Pour la vie, mon corps vers lui tendra, car il ne pourrait se passer du sien. Pour la vie, mon esprit est envahi par sa vue, ses mots et son odeur. Pour l'éternité, mon âme est son esclave, car il est un ange sur Terre, et que je ne pourrai la céder à un aucun autre.**

**Il pourrait me demander ce qu'il veut et me détruire ou me tuer, mais je ne risquerais rien. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'est pas corruptible. Il n'a pas cédé une seule fois devant les corrupteurs, même dans sa soif d'amour.**

**La seule chose qu'il pourrait me faire,  
ce serait de m'aimer encore plus que je l'aime.**

**Je t'embrasse bien fort.**

**Drago, ton fils ou ton frère ?**

_Il reposa sa plume qui était bonne à jeter tant il l'avait mâchouillée. Il se coucha et s'endormit rapidement. Sa nuit fut emplie de rêves "brûlants" et "humides". Au réveil, quand il se leva, il rougit fortement et usa d'un sort de nettoyage sur les draps._

_C'était le jour d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et il était hors de question qu'il la rate. Il courut dans la douche et battit des records pour se laver, s'habiller et se coiffer. Il avait mis moins d'une heure, ce qui pour lui était assez incroyable._

_Il sortit en trombe de sa chambre, et se retint de courir rejoindre "la bande de Harry Potter". De loin, il vit les chevelures typiques de ses amis qui l'attendaient sous l'horloge de l'école. Il reconnut la chevelure flamboyante du plus grand d'entre-eux, Ron, et celle "lionesque" de sa tendre amie Hermione. Enfin, il fixa son regard sur la toison noire de Harry._

_Ses cheveux abondants donnaient envie d'y passer les mains, soit pour les recoiffer, soit pour les ébouriffer encore plus et amplifier ce côté "je viens de passer une nuit torride"._

- Ah te voilà ! _L'interpella Harry._

- Oui, j'ai eu un peu de mal à me réveiller.

- C'est super, tu n'as pas mis de gel dans tes cheveux ! J'adore ! _Reprit Harry._

_Il ne se contenta pas de "balancer" ces mots. Ses mains, audacieuses, s'enfoncèrent dans les côtés de la chevelure dorée et soyeuse. Elles provoquèrent un long frisson dans la colonne vertébrale du blond, ainsi qu'un léger gémissement sortant des lèvres pâles. Un cri les interrompit._

- HARRY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Hurla Ron._

_Cela occasionna un sourire goguenard chez Hermione et un fort rougissement chez les deux vis-à-vis._

- Euh ! _Fit Harry._

- Bon, on va à Pré-au-Lard ? _Intervint Hermione._

_Les trois garçons s'empressèrent d'acquiescer, et la suivirent plongés dans leurs pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent au village, ils avaient repris une conversation relancée par Hermione. Ils déambulaient doucement dans les rues, jetaient des coups d'œil aux vitrines décorées pour les fêtes de Noël qui se rapprochaient. Leurs yeux brillaient de joie et de plaisir. Ils s'amusaient, et pouvaient se permettre d'être "encore" des enfants pour quelques mois, et ils voulaient en profiter avant de replonger dans le monde des adultes. Ils marchaient lentement peu empressés de suivre le mouvement de la foule. Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à entrer dans le magasin de vêtements, il vit du coin de l'œil que Harry s'était arrêté devant la boutique de Derviche et Bang. Il y entra vite fait et en sortit deux minutes plus tard avec un petit paquet._

_Quand Harry courut retrouver Ron à la boutique Honeydukes. Drago scruta la vitrine à l'endroit que regardait son ami. Là, se trouvait de nombreux objets mais un surtout lui parut vraiment dans les goûts de Harry. Il s'empressa d'entrer._

_La vendeuse le reconnut d'emblée._

- M. Malefoy ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Dîtes-moi ! Harry Potter vient d'entrer ! Que vous a-t-il acheté ?

- Voyons cela m'est interdit de vous le dire !

- Si je vous paie le double du prix de ce qu'il a acheté ?

- Oh, d'accord ! En fait, il a acheté le médaillon-jumeau de celui qui se trouve en vitrine !

- Comment ? Le sait-il ?

- Non, il était pressé m'a-t-il dit et a juste voulu l'acheter ! Je n'ai rien pu lui dire.

- Très bien, j'achète alors ce médaillon-ci ! Je le paierai à son prix et je paierai comme promis deux fois le prix de l'autre.

- Bien ! Monsieur Malefoy est de parole. J'en suis agréablement surprise.

- Oui, mais je demande la confidentialité et je vous ferai payer tout manquement à celle-ci.

- Je comprends bien. La réputation de votre famille ne trouve pas de faille en vous.

- Et faîtes attention avec vos "compliments", cela aussi est une marque de ma famille et je sais reconnaître leur acidité quand j'en entends.

- Veuillez accepter mes excuses.

- Oui, oui, servez-moi.

_Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard et rechercha les gryffondors. En cette belle matinée d'hiver, les rues étaient envahies par les élèves de Poudlard. La recherche de cadeaux de Noël les rendaient on ne peut plus fébriles. Une voix féminine s'éleva et interpella Drago. C'était Hermione._

- J'ai eu du mal à vous trouver ! _Lui répondit-il_.

- Tu étais où ? _Demanda suspicieusement Ron_.

- Tu le vois bien ! _Rétorqua-t-il en levant son sac en papier_. Je fais mes courses de Noël !

- Nous, on a fini ! _Lui dit Harry_.

- Pas moi !

- On va te laisser finir ! Tu viens nous retrouver à la Tête de Sanglier ?

- D'accord !

_Comme une envolée de moineaux, le trio partit vers l'estaminet. Scribenpenne et Honeydukes reçurent la visite du serpentard qui acheta un coffret de luxe de plumes de haute-qualité pour Hermione, et un plein panier de friandises pour Ron._

_Arrivé au pub, il trouva un Ron et un Harry passablement éméchés par des bières-au-beurre copieusement accompagnées de Whiskey pur feu. Leur majorité leur donnait droit à l'alcool et ils en profitaient allègrement, comme ils ne l'avaient pas pu ces derniers mois._

_Drago s'assit à côté de Harry qui lui glissa un verre de Whiskey._

- Alors, vous êtes contents de vos achats ? _Interrogea-t-il._

- Oh, oui ! J'ai trouvé des cadeaux fantastiques ! Pour mon père, j'ai trouvé un ouvrage sorcier sur les soins dentaires, et pour ma mère de très belles boucles d'oreilles serties d'une pierre de lune. Pour vous, cela restera secret jusqu'au matin de Noël ! _Répartit une Hermione mutine_.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Moi, à part vous, hic, je n'ai personne à qui offrir des cadeaux, hic, sauf que j'ai acheté quelque chose de formidable pour la personne que j'aime.

_Drago sentit alors son cœur partir en morceaux, il eut l'impression de manquer d'air._

- Harry ! _S'exclama Hermione_ ! C'est formidable ! Tu es retombé amoureux ?

- Oui, je n'y aurais jamais cru ! _S'enthousiasma Ron_.

- Elle est comment ? _Demanda un Drago plutôt triste_.

- Cette personne est magnifique. Son âme et son cœur recèlent des trésors d'amour et de compassion, mais elle l'ignore. Elle est belle et n'y prête plus d'importance.

- Ah ça c'est de l'amour, hein Hermione ! _S'extasia Ron_.

_Harry observait Drago qui avait laissé la tristesse envahir son visage. Ils continuèrent à rire et bavarder, puis l'heure les rappela à l'ordre et ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. Alors que Drago et Ron étaient devant à débattre des qualités de leurs équipes de Quidditch préférées, Harry et Hermione devisait discrètement._

- Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?

- Je ne sais pas ! A Noël peut-être !

- Et à Ron ?

- Ron sera chez ses parents avec toi !

- Les Weasley vont se demander pourquoi tu ne viens pas !

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser Drago seul !

- Oui, c'est pourquoi je pense que je vais "tâter" le terrain avec Ron, j'aurai deux semaines pour lui parler de la tolérance envers les homosexuels, et lui faire accepter le fait que son meilleur ami en est un.

- Pfff ! Je me charge de lui dire qui est la "personne" que j'aime ! Ah Hermione, que deviendrai-je sans toi ?

- Sans moi ? Tu n'aurais pas réussi à tuer Voldemort, tu serais encore avec Ginny à vous faire croire que vous vous aimez, Drago serait seul dans son coin, et Ron sortirait encore avec Lavande !

_Sur ces derniers mots, Harry partit dans un rire tonitruant qui fit se retourner les deux jeunes hommes qui les précédaient. Drago jeta un regard admiratif et heureux devant l'éclat de joie de "son" amour. Ils arrivèrent dans l'enceinte de l'école. Chacun d'entre eux rejoignit sa chambre ou son dortoir._

_Le lendemain, tous les élèves qui passaient Noël dans leurs familles préparèrent leurs bagages et se retrouvèrent dans le Grand Hall. Nos quatre amis s'enlacèrent et se souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes._

_Le soir du réveillon arriva rapidement, le nombre d'élèves présents ne dépassait pas la demie-douzaine. Drago et Harry restaient au bout de leur tablée pour parler à voix basse. Les professeurs les observaient, et trouvaient bien que les deux anciens adversaires soient devenus aussi amis._

_Le réveil fut dur pour Drago. Avec Harry, ils avaient bu joyeusement, jusque tard dans la soirée des cocktails très détonants avec du Whiskey pur feu, de la Vodka et de la Tequila. Une migraine et une forte nausée le prenaient. Il tomba du lit comme une loque, et se traîna à genoux jusqu'à la salle de bains où l'attendait une fiole anti-gueule de bois. Alors qu'il l'avalait cul sec, il entendit toquer à sa porte. Il se doutait bien que c'était Harry et fut enchanté de le revoir. Il se retint de l'embrasser que ce soit sur la bouche ou sur la joue._

- Bonjour Drago, joyeux Noël !

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Harry !

- Tu viens ? Tous nos cadeaux nous attendent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor !

- Les miens aussi ?

- Oui ! Allez, viens !

_Harry lui empoigna la main, et le tira derrière lui. Ils coururent pour remonter dans les étages qui menaient chez les gryffondors. Arrivés là, ils se jetèrent sur leurs paquets. Comme à son habitude, Molly Weasley avait tricoté des pulls aux couleurs hideuses, marqués de l'initial des destinataires. Harry, qui avait mis de côté le sien, leva la tête et découvrit un Drago aux yeux humides qui serrait contre lui un pull vert caca-d'oie sur lequel un D argenté éclatait. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du serpentard et lui sourit. Puis il attendit qu'il ouvre le petit cadeau qu'il venait de déposer devant lui. Drago lui fit un sourire malicieux qu'il ne comprit pas, puis prit le paquet en main. Il ouvrit un écrin tapissé de velours vert, et il en extirpa une chaîne et un pendentif. Il le regarda de très près, et son sourire se fit éclatant car il avait compris le discours du vendeur. Harry le regardait étonné. Drago tenait une petite licorne en ivoire d'un jaune très pâle dont la corne était argentée. D'un air radieux, il finit par la mettre autour de son cou et s'approcha de Harry. Il lui donna un bisou sur la joue, suivi d'un furtif et léger baiser sur le coin des lèvres. Harry se tint alors la joue toute rougissante, puis se reporta vers un paquet de la même taille que celui qu'il avait offert. C'est avec un regard très étonné vers Drago qu'il déballa le cadeau. Il découvrit un écrin identique, mais tapissé de rouge. Ce fut une licorne couleur ébène, d'un noir plus profond qu'une nuit sans étoiles, équipée d'une corne en émeraude. Immobile, il dévisagea Drago. Ce dernier s'approcha et lui mit la chaîne, en profitant au passage de caresser la peau de "son" Harry._

- Harry ! Je t'ai vu acheter la licorne blanche et j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi !

- Aaah !

- Oui ! Je suis donc entré et le vendeur m'a dit qu'il se demandait s'il serait celui qui la vendrait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Un grand mage avait eu une vision. A savoir qu'un jeune homme qui aurait détruit le plus puissant mage noir, s'unirait maritalement à un autre jeune homme, et que leur union serait bénéfique pour le monde sorcier et moldu. Il avait demandé à un orfèvre de fabriquer ces deux pendentifs, puis y avait apposé des sortilèges. Seuls ceux à qui ils étaient destinés pouvaient les acheter. En effet, chaque nouveau vendeur devait apprendre l'histoire des pendentifs et s'en trouvait dépositaire. Seuls les destinataires et le vendeur pouvaient voir ces bijoux. Je n'ai vu que le noir et tu n'as vu que le blanc, car nous devions nous les offrir mutuellement. Et surtout qu'ils permettent de savoir ce que l'autre a dans le cœur. Dès que je l'ai eu sur moi, mes soupçons servis par le vendeur se sont transformés en certitudes. Voilà !

- Oui ! Je sens bien que tu ressens la même chose que moi, c'est… c'est… incroyable ! N'est-ce pas ?

- Que veux-tu dire, mon aimé ? _Murmura Drago en penchant la tête_.

- Nous nous sommes tant détestés, nous avons tant aimé des femmes proches de nous et nous nous retrouvons amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- L'amour ne se décide pas, il se vit !

- C'est toi Drago qui dit cela ?

- Oui, mon aimé, oui !

_Il se pencha alors et donna son premier baiser à l'homme de sa vie._


	20. Epilogue

**Chapitre 20 : Épilogue**

_La paix ! Une paix durable et stable ! Les sorciers comme les créatures magiques espéraient ce genre de vie tolérante et bienveillante depuis des générations. Cela faisait sept longues et heureuses années que le monde sorcier avait été débarrassé du Mage Noir. Beaucoup de choses avaient changé et certaines non._

_Hermione Granger épouse Weasley, avocate réputée, était devenue le chantre des causes perdues. Son mari Ron avait obtenu le poste des Sports Magiques au Ministère. Ils vivaient au Square Grimmaud que Harry leur louait une bouchée de pain. Plus tard, ils eurent deux enfants Rose et Hugo._

_George Weasley se maria avec Angelina Johnson, avec laquelle il continua à gérer ses magasins et eut un petit Fred et une Roxanne._

_Bill Weasley et son épouse Fleur Delacour conservèrent leur travail à la banque Gringotts. Après leur petite Victoire, Dominique et Louis vinrent rejoindre la fratrie._

_Percy Weasley épousa une certaine Audrey qui s'avéra être une moldue, elle lui donna deux filles, Molly et Lucy. Percy travaillait toujours au Ministère, mais prit l'habitude de faciliter la vie de ses proches et de ses amis. S'il était resté très honnête, il avait pratiquement perdu toute sa "rigidité" morale, au grand plaisir de sa famille._

_Charlie Weasley, lui était resté célibataire, il travaillait toujours avec les Dragons. La Gazette du Sorcier lui avait attribué une aventure avec un des coéquipiers de Victor Krum._

_Arthur et Molly accueillirent avec un plaisir sans nom leurs enfants, belles-filles, gendre et petits-enfants. Arthur n'avait pas souhaité changer de poste au Ministère malgré toutes les propositions._

_Luna Lovegood épousa Rolf Scamander, un naturaliste comme elle. Ils eurent deux enfants Lorcan et Lysander._

_Neville devint un célèbre botaniste, il était aussi célèbre pour avoir été un fidèle combattant de Harry. Il épousa Hannah Abbot._

_Oh, nous pourrions vous énumérer l'avenir de tous les sorciers… mais ils sont finalement tellement plus nombreux à avoir survécu à cette guerre qu'à y avoir succombé, que ces pages n'y suffiraient pas. Harry était heureux que tant de gens soient encore vivants._

_Justement, Harry Potter était Directeur du bureau des Aurors et avait épousé Drago en grande pompe en présence des parents de ce dernier et de tous leurs amis._

_Drago, quant à lui, était père au foyer. En effet, cinq ans auparavant, Harry et lui avaient commencé par adopter le même jour trois jeunes sorciers orphelins. Il y avait Albus Severus, sept ans, Nymphadora Ginevra, huit ans, et Lily Narcissa, neuf ans. Néanmoins, ils avaient désiré tous les deux avoir un enfant de leur sang. Fermement décidés, ils avaient rencontré une jeune femme célibataire qui avait accepté de leur donner à chacun un enfant. Ils en avaient tous les trois la garde alternée, car elle voulait rester dans leur vie comme elle était entrée dans celle des trois aînés à la demande des deux hommes. Harry était le père de James Sirius, et Drago de Scorpius Lucius. Sans compter qu'ils s'occupaient régulièrement de Ted Lupin, le filleul de Harry._

_Beaucoup de monde enviait leur vie de couple et de famille, car elle était somme toute équilibrée et pleine d'amour. Ils avaient finalement décidé de vivre au Manoir Malefoy, car Drago avait décidé d'ouvrir dans l'aile Est un orphelinat avec ses anciens coreligionnaires, Pansy Parkinson et Théodore Nott. Cela avait étonné beaucoup de monde que des anciens serpentards s'occupent d'orphelins, mais on avait bien dû admettre qu'ils le faisaient très bien et avec beaucoup de compassion._

_Drago, ce jour-là, tapait du pied dans le couloir de Sainte Mangouste, il avait dû amener son aîné, Albus, qui avait voulu utiliser le balai de son père l'Auror, et s'était apparemment cassé le bras. Sans compter qu'un des orphelins avait jeté un sort à son propre fils Scorpius qui se retrouvait avec un nez dégoulinant d'une drôle de morve rose. Les deux enfants geignaient, l'un de douleur, l'autre de honte, dans la salle d'attente mettant ainsi les nerfs de Drago à bout._

- Taisez-vous maintenant, il ne sert à rien de gémir ! Vous êtes des Malefoy, que diable !

- Non, père, nous sommes des Malefoy-Potter ! _Répliqua Albus_.

- Sales gosses !

- Oui, père nous aussi on vous aime ! _Répondit à nouveau l'aîné sarcastique_.

- M. Malefoy ? _Interrogea une_ _infirmière_.

- Oui ! C'est moi !

- J'emmène nos petits malades avec moi dans les services concernés. Tenez… voici un badge d'alerte pour chacun d'eux. Ils vous signifieront quand et où venir chercher vos enfants une fois qu'ils seront soignés.

- Merci ! Au revoir, mes amours ! Papa viendra vous chercher dès que vous serez guéris.

_Ses enfants se jetèrent dans ses bras et l'embrassèrent, puis suivirent docilement l'infirmière. Pour passer le temps, il se prit un café au distributeur qui se trouvait dans le couloir. L'apport du monde moldu au sein de celui des sorciers était de plus en plus grand de mois en mois. Si pour certaines choses, Drago appréciait le confort moldu pour d'autres, cela l'horripilait comme ces infâmes téléphones, pire encore les téléphones portables. Le temps lui paraissant long, il se promena dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Tout à ses pensées, il se cogna à une poitrine féminine._

- Eh ! _S'écria la femme_.

- Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas morte à ce que je sache !

- Drago ? Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je constate !

- Ayla ! Dans mes bras ! _Cria-t-il en l'enlaçant_.

- Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime, mais là tu m'étouffes ! _Dit-elle en riant_.

- Oh pardon ! Oh, Ayla tu m'as vraiment manqué !

- Oui, je sais, je suis impardonnable, mais les événements ont fait que je n'ai pas pu venir te voir une seule fois.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant, Severus lui a pu faire le nécessaire !

- Oui, mais Severus, malgré mes efforts, est encore bourré de ses bonnes manières si anglo-saxonnes.

- Et puis, je te signale que mon combat contre les hordes de loups-garous m'a laissé dans un piteux état, encore une fois !

- Mais après !

- Ehhh, je travaille au Ministère français de la Magie, je te signale, à la section relations avec les moldus et section sécurité ! Et le président français a nommé un ministre de l'intérieur particulièrement obtus et incompétent.

- Et à part cela que deviens-tu ?

- Bien, comme tu le sais, j'ai trois magnifiques enfants !

- Oui, des triplés !

- Je te signale que je t'avais invité à leur "baptême" et que tu devais être le parrain de l'aîné.

- Je sais mais à ce moment-là, entre l'orphelinat et nos trois aînés, et puis Harry a eu ce bête accident de chaudron.

- Je sais, je sais, je me moque juste un peu de toi.

- Heureusement qu'on prend le temps de s'écrire toi et moi, hein ?

- Oui, mon grand !

- Comment va Severus au fait ?

- Je suis justement là pour lui !

- Que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Et bien, nous sommes venus nous installer dans sa vieille maison pour que les enfants connaissent leur patrie anglaise. Elle est très vieille cette maison et il est passé au travers d'un des plafonds et du coup, il s'est bloqué le dos dans la chute.

- Oh, il va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Il va reprendre les cours de DFCM à la rentrée prochaine !

- Pas les potions ?

- Non, il déteste les potions !

- Pourtant, il était très bon !

- Il préfère l'action et m'a avoué que le choixpeau avait hésité entre l'envoyer à Serpentard ou Gryffondor !

- Non… comme Harry en fait !

_Un petit bip-bip se fit entendre et une lumière apparut sur la robe de Drago._

- Ah tiens, mon fils Scorpius est guéri, il faut que j'aille le chercher !

- Surtout qu'à deux ans, il risque de s'inquiéter !

- Oui, bon, que faites-vous samedi soir ?

- Normalement rien !

- Bien, je vous invite tous les cinq au manoir pour manger.

- D'accord, à samedi alors ?

- Oui !

_Sur ce mot, il l'embrassa et courut vers l'étage où l'attendait son fils._

_La vie avait continué son chemin. Cela avait été un chemin chaotique pour certains, très calme pour d'autres et très rempli pour d'autres encore._

_D'aucuns avaient voulu se raccrocher à leur chagrin, mais la plupart s'étaient laissés à vivre en paix et heureux._


End file.
